Final Fantasy VIII2: Crossed destiny
by Amy ice eyes
Summary: En unas MUY EXTRAÑAS circunstancias,Squall desaparece.Rinoa,Eleone,seifer y Shail OC! saldran en su busca, mientras unos cazadores de brujas les siguien la pista y un virus empieza a espandirse **RESUBIENDO CAPS!** 19/9/08
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FF ni los lugares ni ninguna cosa del juego me pertenecen a mi, sino que a Square Enix (para entonces Square Soft)... Pero... si me regalaran a Squall yo no me Quejo! **

**ATENCIÓN!! Si os ha llegado un aviso diciendo que he subido un capítulo nuevo es porqué estoy resubiendo algunos que tenían errores de ortografía!!**

**P**rólogo

El joven guerrero estaba apoyado en el balcón del jardín, admirando las preciosas vistas nocturnas que se alzaban ante él. Escucho unos pasos tras de él, pero no se inmutó lo mas mínimo, sabia quien era y no le molestaba su compañía. La joven de cabello oscuro se acerco a él para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo la suave voz de Rinoa

El muchacho no respondió. Para Rinoa eso era un "no".

-Dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada en especial. –dijo tras un suspiro.

Todavía seguía mirando con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

-Venga, dime la verdad. –dijo entrelazando su brazo con el codo del joven.

-He tenido...visiones, pesadillas o algo así...

-Bueno, cualquiera tiene una pesadilla de vez en cuando y ...

Squall se dio la vuelta para mirarla con ojos de eterna preocupación.

- Cazadores de brujas. –cortó

Rinoa se quedo sorprendida al oír aquello y no lograba encontrar palabras que pudieran responder a lo que le había dicho el joven.

Se oyeron unos pasos a sus espaldas y con eso dejaron de hablar.

-¿No creéis que ya sois mayorcitos para que yo os tenga que estar mandando a la cama? Mañana partimos muy temprano así que os recomiendo que ya os valláis a vuestros cuartos. –dijo Quistis

Squall echo a andar sin decir una sola palabra mientras Rinoa lo observaba.

-No era solo para él; eso iba para los dos.

Rinoa asintió con la cabeza y se fue directo a su cuarto.

**N/A: Esto tan solo ha sido el prólogo, pero prometo que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos y tendrán un poco más de trama.**


	2. Extraño despertar

_**C**__apítulo 2:_

**E**xtraño** D**espertar

Eran las siete de la mañana, el sol asomaba sus rayos por la ventana pero eso no fue lo que le despertó, sino que quien lo consiguió fue Selphie, que estaba llamando a su puerta:

-¡Venga, arriba! –dijo casi gritando. –¡Que dentro de nada partimos!

Se levanto casi sin ganas. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas había conseguido pegar ojo y tenia un agudo dolor de cabeza. Se enjuagó la cara, cogió una toalla y se miro al espejo mientras secaba su cara. Tenia unas ojeras de campeonato que hacían que lo que más resaltase de su rostro no fuera su cicatriz. Sintió que le invadía una tos que le llegaba desde los mismos pulmones. Bajó la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano para toser. Se quitó la mano de la boca y cerro los ojos para sentir el enorme sueño que le recordaba lo poco que había dormido. Volvió a abrir sus ojos azules y se miro la mano¿... sangre? ¿Su mano estaba manchada en... sangre? Cerro los ojos de nuevo y apoyó la frente sobre el frío cristal del espejo. ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?

Squall volvió a abrir los ojos cuando volvían a dar porrazos en la puerta:

-¿Se puede? –sonaba la cantarina voz de Rinoa.

-Entra si quieres. –dijo secamente Squall mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

Rinoa entró corriendo en su cuarto y se lanzo a sus brazos. A Squall le flaquearon las fuerzas y por casi acaba en el suelo.

Rinoa se aparto de él y se coloco las manos en la cadera.

-¿Que se supone que haces todavía en pijamas? ¡Es lo ultimo que nos faltaba! ¡Que ahora nuestro gran y único comandante se nos vuelva un vago! –dijo Rinoa riendo.

-Vale, vale, espera un momento y ahora vengo. –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Agarro una ropa que había en el armario y entro en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Rinoa hecho un vistazo alrededor; era un cuarto muy limpio y recogido (incluso para una persona como Squall) y tenia que reconocerlo... estaba mas ordenada que la suya. Tenia una ventana al lado de la cama que daba unas vistas impresionantes desde la posición en la que estaban. Rinoa se asomo por ella. Se oían los pájaros con sus melódicas canciones y el viento acariciándole la cara. Que morro, vaya vistas tiene este tío pensó Rinoa.

Oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse a sus espaldas y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Listo? –pregunto

Squall asintió con una muda sonrisa y los dos dejaron la estancia.

Caminaron hasta el pasillo principal para reunirse con los demás enfrente del ascensor.

Allí estaban todos: Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt e Irvine Kinnneas.

-Valla, ¿Quién iba a decir que Squall Leonhart iba a levantarse tarde? –dijo Zell

Mira quien fue ha hablar, el infantil del grupo pensó Squall, aunque no lo dijo.

-Bueno, –hizo una pausa y carraspeó– esta es la misión: –dijo Quistis cambiando de tema. –Una organización llamada "Crystal souls" nos ha dado instrucciones de ir al bosque que se ubica junto al emplazamiento original del jardín de Gabaldia. Nos esperarán en un claro que hay en el centro a la puesta del sol. Allí ya nos darán el resto de información sobre la misión a cumplir.

Dicho esto partieron del Jardín para Balamb y desde allí coger un tren que los llevase los mas cerca posible a su destino.


	3. Filo de Lanza

_**C**__apítulo __**3:**_

**F**ilo** D**e** L**anza

Habían conseguido llegar a los limites del bosque de Gabaldia, donde ahora estaban admirando durante unos instantes su enorme manto vegetal y los antiquísimos arboles que lo componían antes de adentrarse en él. Tendrían que caminar una media hora aproximadamente para llegar al claro, que estaba muy cerca del corazón del bosque. Durante el camino Squall estuvo distante, silencioso, sumido en sus pensamientos. Todavía no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, ni siquiera a Rinoa, aunque ya se había percatado de que estaba algo raro.

Levaba varios días distantes, desde que tuvo aquel extraño sueño, pero aun más desde esa misma mañana. No escuchaba cuando se le hablaba y sonreía con esa sonrisa, falsa, forzada, tanta tristeza reflejada en ella. Rinoa no se había criado con el como los demás del grupo, pero aun así lo comprendía lo suficiente para saber que algo no iba exactamente bien, y que aquello le estaba haciéndose comerse el coco. También sabia que no contaría las cosas por las buenas, y que tendría que insistir un buen rato para que Squall le contase lo que le sucedía, si lo conseguía, claro. Decidió preguntárselo cuando estuvieran de vuelta, después de la misión. Siguieron caminando hasta ver que poco a poco la arboleda se iba haciendo menos espesa y de iba abriendo hacia un claro. Habían llegado. Faltaba poco para la puesta de sol y allí no se localizaba nadie. Esperaron un rato. El sol ya asomaba sus últimos rayos por las copas de los arboles.

-Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos de dos personas para buscarlos. Quizás les haya ocurrido algo y no han podido seguir avanzando hacia el claro. –dijo Quistis

Los demás asintieron a la idea de Quistis.

-Zell; tu vendrás conmigo hacia el sureste, Irvine y Selphie; iréis al noroeste.

-¿Y nosotros?–pregunto Squall cruzándose de brazos.

-Rinoa y tu os quedareis aquí por si llegan hasta aquí.

Partieron dejándolos en el claro, a los últimos rayos del sol. Squall se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y Rinoa se sentó en el suelo al lado de las raíces de otro.

-¿Crees que vendrán? –dijo Squall rompiendo el molesto silencio que los rodeaba.

Rinoa hizo un leve gesto con los hombros sin levantar la vista de una flor con la que estaba jugueteando con las manos. Squall levanto la mirada al cielo que ya era casi totalmente nocturno y cerro los ojos. Sin previo aviso, Squall se lanzo encima de Rinoa y la tumbo en el suelo. Un zumbido paso por encima de sus cabezas. Levantaron la mirada. Eran una especie de lanza con grabados en su punta de plata que se había clavado en el suelo a unos metros de sus cuerpos. Squall se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, sin parar de mirar a su alrededor. La sombra se mostró de entre los arboles para recoger la lanza con la mano. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro que se arrastraba por el suelo con una capucha que le cubría el rostro y unos pantalones del mismo color.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –preguntó Rinoa

-Soy un componente de los Crystal Souls. Me llamo Ziessel. –dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Rinoa se separó un poco de Squall y suspiró con alivio, pero Squall seguía con los musculos en tensión, echándole malas miradas al recién llegado.

-Dime, porque nos has atacado entonces. –le dijo Squall con un tono neutro.

-Por la simple razón de que para eso he venido. Ademas, no _os he atacado_, le he atacado a ella- dijo desviando suavemente la mirada hacia el atemorizado rostro de Rinoa.

-Eres... vosotros... sois los cazadores de brujas. –dijo Squall

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas, el encapuchado agarro la lanza y corrió hacia Rinoa. Rinoa cerro los ojos y se protegió con los brazos, esperando que la lanza se hundiera en ella. Esperó, pero el momento no llegó. Algo se interpuso entre ella y el arma en el último instante. Ziessel, al ver la escena, cogió su lanza y se largo como una pantera en la oscuridad. Rinoa levanto la cabeza para ver la silueta que se alzaba ante ella, tambaleándose.

La lanza había atravesado el pecho de Squall, dejándole una herida tan profunda que costaba creer que siguiese de pie. Un fino hilo de sangre caía desde la comisura derecha de su boca. Se tapo la herida con la mano, pero esto no le sirvió de nada, seguía sangrando. Su rostro se colapsó en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos, humedecidos, mostraban una mirada indescriptible.

Soltó un leve gruñido de dolor.

Primero cayó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza al suelo, donde había una mancha de sangre, formando una extraña forma que al principio le pareció un espejo de color rojo en el que se reflejaba su rostro. Una sangre tan pura, tan limpia. Su propia sangre. Después se desplomo en el suelo cuan largo era su cuerpo.

Rinoa lanzó un grito ahogado, sintiendo como sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Corrió hacia él y le dio la vuelta, para colocarlo boca arriba. Seguía respirando, aunque débilmente. Se quito el chaleco y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Squall y ejerció presión sobre la herida, intentando cortar la hemorragia. Apoyo su frente contra la suya. Acariciaba desesperádamente su cabello mientras seguía llorando.

-Squall, por favor, no me dejes... –le susurraba continuas veces.

La noche transcurrió lentamente. Rinoa se había acurrucado contra un árbol con Squall entre sus brazos, rogando, suplicando que no se lo llevase quien quiera que rigera las leyes sobre su mundo. El seguía inconsciente. Rinoa se pregunto, por un momento, hasta que punto le dolia. No queria imaginarse un mundo sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos azules como las aguas cristalinas que deseaba que estuvieran abiertos, mirándola intensamente, para perderse en ellos una vez más. Se maldijo mil veces por ser una bruja.

Ser una bruja era un don, ya que le otorgaba magia, pero ¿Que podría hacer ella y sus poderes de bruja cuando mas se le necesitaban?

-Provocar que vengan por mi y maten a la persona equivocada. –se maldijo en el silencio del bosque.

Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Sus lágrimas caían desde sus ojos para refrescar sus mejillas y caer desde su barbilla al pelo castaño del joven que sostenía en brazos. Sintió como se le escapaban sus ultimas esperanzas y decidió rendirse al sueño y a la idea de que el joven aguantase con vida el resto de la noche. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Se movió un poco el cuello. Lo último que recordó antes de que el sueño tomara posesión de su cuerpo fue la cabeza de Squall caer hacia un lado, quedando apoyado en su pecho.


	4. Esperanza

_**C**__apítulo__** 4:**_

**E**speranza

El sol le iluminó en a cara como una luz cegadora. Rinoa abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sintió un peso entre sus brazos. Bajó la mirada. Un brillo azulado no le permitió ver aquello que sujetaba por unos instantes. Cuando la imagen se hizo mas nítida podía ver aquello que tenia en sus brazos. Una espada de mango negro, decoraciones en acero de adamantino y filo de cristal de hielo. Estaba claro, esa no era una espada cualquiera y Rinoa solo había conocido a una persona que la hubiese poseído.

-Lionheart. –susurro perdiéndose en su filo.

Se quedo contemplativa ante la belleza de la espada durante unos momentos hasta que volvió a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaba Squall? Miró a su alrededor; no había dejado mas rastro que el arma. Sintió como una gran angustia la invadía por dentro. Se desesperó. Se levantó como un rayo para mirar a todas partes, dejando caer la espada al suelo que hizo un triste sonido metálico al chocarse contra él. Oyó una voz de hombre llamándola por su nombre. Por un momento pensó que era la suya hasta que oyó que también llamo a Squall. Era Irvine, que venia precedido por el resto del grupo. Selphie se le acerco, tan activa como siempre.

-No los hemos podido encontrar, ¿Y vosotros? –vio que Rinoa no contestaba así que busco a Squall con la mirada para que el le diese una explicación. –¿Donde esta Squall?

Rinoa se tiro en brazos de Selphie y comenzó a llorar. Ya no soportaba mas aquella carga.

Sintió los ojos del resto del grupo clavados en ella. Aunque Rinoa no les había contado lo que había pasado ya sacaban sus conclusiones. Quistis bajo la cabeza, Irvine desvió la mirada maldiciendo por lo bajo y Zell seguía con el rostro pálido observando a Rinoa.

Durante el viaje de regreso Rinoa les contó todo sobre Ziessel, su lanza y como se había clavado, trágicamente, en el pecho de uno de sus compañeros. Nadie pregunto, todos permanecían callados durante relato. Cuando terminó el silencio reinó por fin al completo y no hubo otra palabra durante el resto del viaje. En cuanto llegaron Rinoa se encerró en su cuarto. Los demás preferían no molestar, ya que había sido duro para todos, pero aún mas para ella. Al principio lloraba, pero después simplemente se limitaba a tumbarse en la cama, con la espada entre sus manos y mirarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Al tercer día de aquel sufrimiento solitario decidió salir un rato. Fue a la cafetería a comer algo. Se compro un bocadillo, pero cuando se sentó para comerlo, se le quitó el hambre de golpe. Le dio un bocado, ni uno más. Se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto de nuevo. Por el camino se encontró con una cara familiar.

-¡Rinoa! ¿No estará Squall por aquí, verdad? –pregunto Eleone.

-No –respondió ella sombría.

A Eleone se le puso la piel de gallina al mirarla a sus vacíos ojos, negros y sin luz. Hizo un esfuerzo para continuar la conversación.

-¿Y no sabes donde esta? –preguntó.

-Muerto –respondió mientras seguía caminando.

Eleone se quedo helada al oír aquellas palabras. Rinoa volvió a entrar en su cuarto. De nuevo vinieron imágenes a su mente de lo ocurrido y no pudo aguantar las dos lágrimas que recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

Un rato después alguien llamo a la puerta, la primera vez en tres días.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la dulce voz de Eleone mientras abría un poco la puerta.

Rinoa asintió con la cabeza y Eleone entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se sentó al lado de Rinoa y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Los demás me lo han contado. –dijo suavemente

Rinoa seguía sin levantar la vista. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando al suelo.

-No esta muerto. –dijo simplemente.

Rinoa levantó la vista como un rayo al oír aquello.

-¿Qué... como lo sabes? –alcanzó a decir

-Tu no lo vistes morir. Vistes como le clavaba la lanza, pero en ese momento no cayó muerto. Ademas, no lo encontraste al despertar. Lo mas normal es que hubiera quedado cuerpo, al menos que hubiera ocurrido la pequeñisima posibilidad de que pasase un coleccionista de cadáveres en ese mismo momento. –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Rinoa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella tenia razón, al despertar no lo había encontrado. Si estuviera muerto aun estaría allí, pero no lo estaba y los muertos no caminan.

-Esa no es razón suficiente –dijo en un tono indefinible.

-Squall es un caballero de bruja, es tu caballero. Cuando las brujas pierden a su caballero se vuelven oscuras, pierden el control. Yo no veo que eso te esté pasando a ti.

Un brillo de esperanza relució en sus ojos oscuros. Eleone se puso en pie y le tendió la mano. Rinoa no la cogió, se la quedó mirando.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –pregunto decidida

-¿Adónde?

-A buscarle. Seguro que anda metido en líos, como siempre. –sonrió

Rinoa le cogió de la mano.

-¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha? –pregunto la del pelo mas oscuro

-Esta misma tarde. Vete preparando las cosas. –respondió saliendo del cuarto.


	5. El comienzo de un viaje

Cap 5

CAP 5

Rinoa recorría los pasillos del Jardín con un paso activo y ligero. Se detuvo delante de un joven rubio y lo retuvo por el brazo.

-¡Zell! –le dijo haciendo que se volviera a mirarla.

El joven se asusto un poco por la actitud de la chica que hasta hace unas horas era bien distinta.

-Dime, ¿Ya has informado a Cid sobre lo de Squall? -continuó

-No, pensamos que sería mejor que tu se lo dijeras al Director Kramer. –dijo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Pues no lo hagáis. –dijo secamente

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pues eso; no se lo digas. Invéntate cualquier escusa, lo que sea. Dile que ha ido a una misión, a visitar a Laguna, a acudir a algún funeral... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Tu eres el genio inventando escusas tontas, no yo!

-¿Cómo que soy...?

-Am, y dile que yo le acompaño, ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué, adonde vas? –pregunto inquisitivo.

-A buscarlo –dijo como si nada

-¿¡Pero no estaba muerto!?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso a ti? –pregunto anonadada

-¡Tu misma! –dijo empezando a jactarse

-¿Ah, si? Pues, razón de mas para no fiarse de una bruja. ¡Adiós! –dijo cortando la conversación y largándose.

A esta tía se le ha desenroscado el ultimo tornillo que le quedaba en la cabeza Se dijo a si mismo.

Selphie estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama, leyendo una revista que había encontrado debajo del armario y que no ponía nada particularmente interesante.

-TOC TOC! –sono la puerta

-¡Selphie! –se escuchó desde detrás de ella.

-¡Pasa! –gritó ella tan activa como siempre.

Por la puerta entró Rinoa y Selphie se puso en pie de un salto.

-Selphie, dime... ¿A ti te gustan los animales, verdad? –dijo agarrándose las manos por la espalda.

-Si, mucho. –dijo ella

-¿Y los perros? –continuó preguntando

-¡Mi animal favorito! –concluyó ella

-Dime... ¿Te importaría cuidar de Angelo?

-¡Que va...! Pero, ¿Por que?

-Tengo que salir de viaje un tiempo no concreto y quiero dejarlo en buenas manos.

-Y... ¿Adonde vas?

Rinoa se llevo la mano a la barbilla y alzo una ceja, pensativa.

-Mmmm... aun no lo se... pero tu te ocuparas de él, ¿Verdad?

-Prometido –dijo alzando la mano

-Gracias, de veras, muchas gracias. –dijo saliendo por la puerta- ¡Ya nos veremos!

Fue al encuentro de Eleone, que la estaba esperando en el pórtico de salida.

Ella la recibió ladeando la cabeza, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos a Balamb, allí ya miraremos el horario de trenes y elegiremos el destino.

Rinoa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Salieron por la cancela de hierro, dejando atrás el jardín y embarcándose en una aventura sin ningún verificado que demostrase que iban a poder hallar a quien estaban buscando.

Llegaron a Balamb en unos minutos. A penas se encontraron con algunos monstruos débiles durante el camino. Rinoa usaba su arma arrojadiza y, para sorpresa de la joven, Eleone también demostró que no era una inexperta en el mundo de la lucha. Ella no usaba armas, sino que lanzaba hechizos muy potentes. A veces, también peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, disparando ágiles patadas al enemigo. Por eso traía puestos unos pantalones, ya que con la falda que llevaba puesta normalmente le era difícil moverse con ella.

Ya en la estación, se dispusieron a escoger un itinerario.

-¿Adonde vamos? –pregunto Rinoa

-Yo estaba pensando en ir a Win Hill. –dijo mirando la lista de destinos.

-Pero no hay un tren que valla directamente hacia allá. Tendríamos que ir primero a Timber para coger un tren que nos llevase hacia allí.

Eleone negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos a Sábado. Los fines de semana la vía Balamb-Timber no funciona.

-Pues iremos primero a Dollet, de allí a Timber y después a Win Hill.

-¿A Dollet?

-Si, a Dollet. ¿Por qué no? –pregunto intrigada por la reacción de Eleone

-¡Por que esta infectado!

-¿Infectado?

-Hola, despierta, el virus. –dijo con sarcasmo y moviendo la mano por delante de su cara.

Rinoa enarco una ceja dando a entender que todavía no cogía la onda. Eleone suspiró hondo e intento tranquilizarse. Empezó a entender por que Rinoa había buscado a un chico con tanta paciencia como Squall en vez de otro.

-Un virus ha empezado a extenderse por ciertas zonas del mundo como Dollet y, como solo es contagioso mientras esta en la fase de incubación y acaba de empezar hace poco allí, no esta permitida la entrada ni salida de la ciudad mientras no se controle.

-¿Y no vale llevar el remedio para el virus y pasar por allí lo mas rápido posible?

Eleone volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No se ha descubierto remedio aun, solo medicamentos que disminuyen un poco los efectos. No es cosa de entrar, pillarlo y esperar que se pase como un resfriado ya que, tarde o temprano, la persona infectada acaba muriendo.

-Es triste. Tanta gente muriendo y los peces gordos del gobierno sentados en su mansión con todos sus lujos. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Eleone espero a que continuase hablando, pero no lo hizo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que dar un rodeo. –dijo rompiendo el silencio, volviéndose a mirar de nuevo el panel.

-¿Hacia donde vamos entonces?

-Mmmmm... –dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. –Tendremos que pasar por Timber, queramos o no... y el único lugar que se me ocurre para tomar el tren hacia Timber es... ¡Como no lo había visto antes! ¡Claro, Deling! –dijo señalandolo con el dedo

-¿Deling? –dijo duditativa- ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta Deling?

-Veras... es que... allí vive mi padre... y como que tengo mis mas y mis menos con él... –tartamudeó

-Es igual, no vamos a entrar en la ciudad, solo vamos a estar por la estación de trenes.

Sacaron los billetes y se montaron en el tren. A Rinoa le toco el asiento al lado de la ventana y se paso todo el viaje mirando por ella. Eleone estuvo jugando al Triple Triad ella sola en un especie de solitario.

El trayecto de Balamb a Deling era bastante largo y, aunque ya les faltaba poco para llegar, ya había empezado a oscurecer.

El tren fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta parar completamente en la estación. Las dos salieron y observaron el cielo nocturno. Eleone se volvió hacia todos lados buscando el siguiente tren que salia casi inmediatamente.

-¡Ah, ahí esta! –dijo echando a caminar hacia el anden.

-Espera... –dijo Rinoa reteniéndola del brazo

Eleone se volvió parta mirarla.

-Ve tu sola –prosiguió. –he decidido que voy a ver a mi padre. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Eleone negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te esperare allí. ¿Cogerás el tren de mañana por la mañana?

Rinoa asintió con un gesto.

-Pues, nos vemos mañana.- sonrió

Ultimo aviso para los pasajeros del tren Deling-Win hill, el tren estacionado en la vía

3 esta a punto de efectuar su viaje en unos instantes

-Tengo que darme prisa. ¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia el lugar.

**N/A: Que os ha parecido?? Un poquillo aburrido este capitulo, pero al menos es mas largo.**

**Le doy las gracias a Rinoaangelo, por su apollo incondicional!! Thank you!!**

Rinoa recorría los pasillos del Jardín con un paso activo y ligero. Se detuvo delante de un joven rubio y lo retuvo por el brazo.

-¡Zell! –le dijo haciendo que se volviera a mirarla.

El joven se asusto un poco por la actitud de la chica que hasta hace unas horas era bien distinta.

-Dime, ¿Ya has informado a Cid sobre lo de Squall? -continuó

-No, pensamos que sería mejor que tu se lo dijeras al Director Kramer. –dijo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Pues no lo hagáis. –dijo secamente

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pues eso; no se lo digas. Invéntate cualquier escusa, lo que sea. Dile que ha ido a una misión, a visitar a Laguna, a acudir a algún funeral... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Tu eres el genio inventando escusas tontas, no yo!

-¿Cómo que soy...?

-Am, y dile que yo le acompaño, ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué, adonde vas? –pregunto inquisitivo.

-A buscarlo –dijo como si nada

-¿¡Pero no estaba muerto!?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso a ti? –pregunto anonadada

-¡Tu misma! –dijo empezando a jactarse

-¿Ah, si? Pues, razón de mas para no fiarse de una bruja. ¡Adiós! –dijo cortando la conversación y largándose.

A esta tía se le ha desenroscado el ultimo tornillo que le quedaba en la cabeza Se dijo a si mismo.

Selphie estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama, leyendo una revista que había encontrado debajo del armario y que no ponía nada particularmente interesante.

-TOC TOC! –sono la puerta

-¡Selphie! –se escuchó desde detrás de ella.

-¡Pasa! –gritó ella tan activa como siempre.

Por la puerta entró Rinoa y Selphie se puso en pie de un salto.

-Selphie, dime... ¿A ti te gustan los animales, verdad? –dijo agarrándose las manos por la espalda.

-Si, mucho. –dijo ella

-¿Y los perros? –continuó preguntando

-¡Mi animal favorito! –concluyó ella

-Dime... ¿Te importaría cuidar de Angelo?

-¡Que va...! Pero, ¿Por que?

-Tengo que salir de viaje un tiempo no concreto y quiero dejarlo en buenas manos.

-Y... ¿Adonde vas?

Rinoa se llevo la mano a la barbilla y alzo una ceja, pensativa.

-Mmmm... aun no lo se... pero tu te ocuparas de él, ¿Verdad?

-Prometido –dijo alzando la mano

-Gracias, de veras, muchas gracias. –dijo saliendo por la puerta- ¡Ya nos veremos!

Fue al encuentro de Eleone, que la estaba esperando en el pórtico de salida.

Ella la recibió ladeando la cabeza, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos a Balamb, allí ya miraremos el horario de trenes y elegiremos el destino.

Rinoa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Salieron por la cancela de hierro, dejando atrás el jardín y embarcándose en una aventura sin ningún verificado que demostrase que iban a poder hallar a quien estaban buscando.

Llegaron a Balamb en unos minutos. A penas se encontraron con algunos monstruos débiles durante el camino. Rinoa usaba su arma arrojadiza y, para sorpresa de la joven, Eleone también demostró que no era una inexperta en el mundo de la lucha. Ella no usaba armas, sino que lanzaba hechizos muy potentes. A veces, también peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, disparando ágiles patadas al enemigo. Por eso traía puestos unos pantalones, ya que con la falda que llevaba puesta normalmente le era difícil moverse con ella.

Ya en la estación, se dispusieron a escoger un itinerario.

-¿Adonde vamos? –pregunto Rinoa

-Yo estaba pensando en ir a Win Hill. –dijo mirando la lista de destinos.

-Pero no hay un tren que valla directamente hacia allá. Tendríamos que ir primero a Timber para coger un tren que nos llevase hacia allí.

Eleone negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos a Sábado. Los fines de semana la vía Balamb-Timber no funciona.

-Pues iremos primero a Dollet, de allí a Timber y después a Win Hill.

-¿A Dollet?

-Si, a Dollet. ¿Por qué no? –pregunto intrigada por la reacción de Eleone

-¡Por que esta infectado!

-¿Infectado?

-Hola, despierta, el virus. –dijo con sarcasmo y moviendo la mano por delante de su cara.

Rinoa enarco una ceja dando a entender que todavía no cogía la onda. Eleone suspiró hondo e intento tranquilizarse. Empezó a entender por que Rinoa había buscado a un chico con tanta paciencia como Squall en vez de otro.

-Un virus ha empezado a extenderse por ciertas zonas del mundo como Dollet y, como solo es contagioso mientras esta en la fase de incubación y acaba de empezar hace poco allí, no esta permitida la entrada ni salida de la ciudad mientras no se controle.

-¿Y no vale llevar el remedio para el virus y pasar por allí lo mas rápido posible?

Eleone volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No se ha descubierto remedio aun, solo medicamentos que disminuyen un poco los efectos. No es cosa de entrar, pillarlo y esperar que se pase como un resfriado ya que, tarde o temprano, la persona infectada acaba muriendo.

-Es triste. Tanta gente muriendo y los peces gordos del gobierno sentados en su mansión con todos sus lujos. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Eleone espero a que continuase hablando, pero no lo hizo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que dar un rodeo. –dijo rompiendo el silencio, volviéndose a mirar de nuevo el panel.

-¿Hacia donde vamos entonces?

-Mmmmm... –dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. –Tendremos que pasar por Timber, queramos o no... y el único lugar que se me ocurre para tomar el tren hacia Timber es... ¡Como no lo había visto antes! ¡Claro, Deling! –dijo señalandolo con el dedo

-¿Deling? –dijo duditativa- ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta Deling?

-Veras... es que... allí vive mi padre... y como que tengo mis mas y mis menos con él... –tartamudeó

-Es igual, no vamos a entrar en la ciudad, solo vamos a estar por la estación de trenes.

Sacaron los billetes y se montaron en el tren. A Rinoa le toco el asiento al lado de la ventana y se paso todo el viaje mirando por ella. Eleone estuvo jugando al Triple Triad ella sola en un especie de solitario.

El trayecto de Balamb a Deling era bastante largo y, aunque ya les faltaba poco para llegar, ya había empezado a oscurecer.

El tren fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta parar completamente en la estación. Las dos salieron y observaron el cielo nocturno. Eleone se volvió hacia todos lados buscando el siguiente tren que salia casi inmediatamente.

-¡Ah, ahí esta! –dijo echando a caminar hacia el anden.

-Espera... –dijo Rinoa reteniéndola del brazo

Eleone se volvió parta mirarla.

-Ve tu sola –prosiguió. –he decidido que voy a ver a mi padre. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Eleone negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te esperare allí. ¿Cogerás el tren de mañana por la mañana?

Rinoa asintió con un gesto.

-Pues, nos vemos mañana.- sonrió

Ultimo aviso para los pasajeros del tren Deling-Win hill, el tren estacionado en la vía

3 esta a punto de efectuar su viaje en unos instantes

-Tengo que darme prisa. ¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia el lugar.

**N/A: Que os ha parecido?? Un poquillo aburrido este capitulo, pero al menos es mas largo.**

**Le doy las gracias a Rinoaangelo, por su apollo incondicional!! Thank you!!**


	6. Llamastraicion

**Llamas/traicion**

**Como siempre pongo comentarios al final y una persona dentro de sus cabales, despues de leer mi aburridisisisimo cuento ya no tiene ganas de leer el resto por que seguramente es aun peor, he decidido ponerlos en las dos partes.**

**Gracias a Rinoa Haatirii (corrigeme si lo he escrito mal) por ser una de las primeras (aunque la verdad es que fue la primerisima) en escribirme un Review. ¡Muchisimas gracias! Iba a dejar de escribir por que.. ¿Para que escribir si nadie lo lee? y despues... ¡Aparecio tu review! Cuando termine este capitulo y lo suba mirare algun cuento tuyo y si me da tiempo dejare algun review (es que con el instituto no me da tiempo de nada)**

**Rinoaangelo, tambien te doy las gracias (Nuevamente) a ti. Tambien te las doy por el mapa (otra vez gracias) y mas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews (¡¡¿¿Otra vez gracias??!! ¡¿Que me pasa?! si normalmente soy mas cerrada que Squall!!) Y perdona por lo de el libro... Es que a la autora le gusta mucho los FF y desde que lo hizo publico muchas personas seguidoras de la saga han empezado a leer sus libros. Una cosa que se me olvido ponerte en el Review... ¡La discursion entre Irvine y Zell esta perfecta! Me encanta lo de Mira tio, pegame un tiro que sera lo mejor para la humanidad... Te ha quedado de manera que expresa con claridad la forma de ser de Zell.**

** Y a los demas y tambien incluyendo las anteriores... ¡Gracias por apoyarme en mi primer Fic!**

----------------------------------------

Rinoa saludo al guardia de la entrada y entro en la mansion Calway. Busco a su padre, pero solo encontro oscuridad y silencio, Hactada de buscarle, decidio preguntar al guardia con el que habia hablado al llegar alli. Este le pudo verificar que su padre no se encontraba alli en esos instantes, que habia ido a una convencion y no volveria en unos dias.

No iba a quedarse alli, eso lo tenia claro. Esa casa le traia demasiados recuerdos como para quedarse alli sola. Si se daba prisa podria coger el ultimo tren que partia hacia Win Hill que salia a las diez y media.

Se llevo la mano al cinto, donde tenia prendida la Lionheart de Squall. Aunque no habia intentado usarla todavia, pero no se atrevio a dejarla en el jardin. Quizas mas hacia delante fuera a usarla, pero de momento no, al fin y al cabo no era suya.

Salio de alli despidiendose del guardia con la mano. Se dirigio hacia la estacion y bajo por las escaleras mecanicas. Alli compro un ticket para Win Hill y se monto en el tren. Su asiento estaba casi al final del del segundo vagon, donde no habia mucha gente.

Miro por la ventana, mientras el tren no se ponia en marcha, los vapores que desprendian algunas rendijas del suelo y como un tren que habia al lado de aquel salia en direccion a otro lugar. El tren comenzo a moverse, y pudo ver por la ventana como todo se alejaba,haciensose mas pequeño, y como a medida que se alejaban de la ciudad, todo se hacia mas oscuro. Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dejar de admirar las vistas nocturnas (Y no, no es Squall, pense en introducirlo aqui pero entonces se acabaria el cuento).

-¿Puedo sentarme aqui? -dijo una voz aguda e infantil que pertenecia a un niño de unos once años de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules. (¿No os suena a alguien de una peli que echaron el 30 de sep.??? ;-) )

-Claro que si- asintio ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo sentandose a su lado- mi madre me ha mandado a sentarme mas atras porque doy mucha vulla y no dejo dormir a los de alante.

Rinoa volvio sonreirle y le tendio la mano.

-Me llamo Rinoa, ¿Y tu?

-Jack- respondio (Jejeje, pues he visto a Leo en el Titanic y no me he podido resistir, claro que el no tiene once años )

-¿Y dime, que vas a hacer en Win Hill?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa

-Pues es que dentro de unos dias vamos a cambiar las flores y mama dice que las de Win Hill son las mejores de toda la region.- dijo entrecruzando las piernas encima del asiento.

-¿A cambiar las flores?- pregunto

-Si, las flores de la tumba de mi hermano. Era estudiante del jardin de Balamb pero murio cuando el de Gabaldia los ataco. (Todos recordaremos esa parte, al final del disco 2, ¿Verdad?)

-Lo siento. -dijo borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de su cara.

-Va, no pasa nada. ¿Y tu, a que vas?

-Pues la verdad es que voy a buscar a un amigo- dijo volviendo a sonreir ante la idea de reencontrarse con el.

Jack le miro de reojo y dibujo una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Amigo? Sonries demasiado como para que sea _solo_ un amigo.

Rinoa ensancho aun mas su sonrisa. A pesad de su corta edad, el niño no tenia un pelo de tonto. Derrepente, el tren pego un frenazo y algunas maletas que estaban en los compartimentos cayeron al suelo, abriendose y desparramando por el todo su contenido.

Lo sentimos, señores pasajeros, pero la via ferroviaria esta obstruida y el tren no podra continuar hacia su destino. Dentro de unos minutos reemprenderemos el viaje de vuelta hacia la capital Deling. Perdonen las molestias. sono el megafono.

Rinoa se asomo por la ventana y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, la via estaba bloqueada por varios arboles que la bordeaban antes de su entrada en un bosque y que habian caido encima de ella y como algunos hombres, sin exito, intentaban de apartarlos.

Se escucho un crujido y Rinoa volvio la vista para el final del tren; tres troncos mas habian caido dejandoles totalmente bloqueados.

Las puertas electronicas del vagon de abrieron todas de una.

El tren estara detenido durante unas horas. Aquellos pasajeros que quieran abandonarlo y seguir su camino a pie pueden hacerlo. Cuando vuelvan a Deling podran enseñar su ticket y se les devolvera el dinero. Una vez mas, perdonen las molestias. 

Todas las personas comenzaron a bajar del tren, y ella tambien. Derrepente, se quedo petrificada. A unos seis metros de ella y con una ironica sonrisa en el rostro, una joven vestida con un abrigo negro se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver un rostro de ojos irisados como los de un gato y un pelo aguamarina que le caia hasta los hombros.

Como acto reflejo, empezo a correr abriendose paso entre las personas que habian bajado mientras la miembro de Crystal Souls seguia sus pasos como los de un cazador persiguiendo su presa. Corrio, llego hasta la entrada del bosque y se volvio para comprobar que aun la perseguian. La encapuchada lanzo un hechizo de Piro++ que choco contra los arboles que estaban justo a su lado, haciendolos estallar en llamas. Rinoa corrio a internarse en el bosque, pero las llamas de aquel potente hechizo se estaban propagando por la copa de los arboles que lo componian. De pronto se vio rodeada de fuego y humo. Se tapo la boca con el escalfador de su brazo mientras tosia e intentaba encontrar una salida con la mirada. Diviso una parte donde no habia llamas y corrio hacia alli, pero la encapuchada, como salida de la nada, se planto en medio del camino. Rinoa se puso en posicion de ataque, apunto con su arma arrojadiza y disparo a su blanco, pero la encapuchada saco dos dagas y desvio el arma de Rinoa con ellas, haciendo que se clavara en el suelo. Esta vez fue su rival quien se puso en posicion de ataque y la llamo con la mano.

Demonios, ¿y ahora que hago? penso. Bajo la mirada hasta su cinturon... ¿Y si...? Al fin y al cabo no tenia alternativa. Desembaino a Lionheart y arremetio contra su rival. Esta paro el golpe con sus dagas y volvio a la carga. Rinoa la esquivo y lanzo un espadazo que la hirio en una pierna. La encapuchada retrocedio unos pasos y Rinoa no lo dudo ni un momento; la empujo a un lado y salio corriendo de alli. El humo empezaba a llenarle los pulmones y le costaba respirar. A duras penas consiguio llegar al final del bosque y se desplomo a unos metros de la salida escuchando como la madera ardia tras ella.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella, le quedaban suficientes fuerzas como para mantenerse consciente unos minutos mas, pero no las suficientes como para abrir los ojos. Los pasos no eran tan vibrantes como los de la encapuchada, ya que ella llevaba tacones, y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Se pararon en seco, muy cerca de ella, y durante los siguientes segundos no se escuchaba nada mas que las llamas del bosque. Entonces un sonido mas intervinio: tacon, arrastre, tacon, arraste, tacon, arrastre , tacon, arrastre... Era ella, que se acercaba cojeando.

-¡Maldita sea, Shail! ¡Ahora apareces,no!- se oyo una voz femenina.

El joven que respondia a ese nombre y que seguramente seria el otro individuo no comento nada al respecto.

-Asquerosa niñata.- dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a ella.- ¡Me ha hecho un corte en la pierna! Sera mejor que acabemos con ella cuanto antes.- dijo ella

Se escucho como desenfundaba un arma de fuego.

-Oye, Shail... Llevas ya unos dias en la banda y has acudido a todas nuestras cacerias desde entonces, pero aun no has matado a ninguna bruja, ¿Me equivoco?- se escucho de nuevo la voz femenina y un poco cantarina.

-No, estas en lo cierto.- dijo una voz masculina, suave y sugerente.

-Pues dejare que acabes con su penosa existencia.-concluyo mientras se escuchaba como le lanzaba el arma.

Rinoa escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, como le quitaba el seguro a la pistola y, una vez mas y aparte de las llamas a sus espaldas, silencio.

-Vamos, Shail ¿A que esperas?, No es mas que escoria.

El joven respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarse. Nunca antes habia disparado contra una persona ni tampoco usado un arma de fuego.

-Lo siento.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Apreto el gatillo y el disparo resono en los oidos de Rinoa como un himno de muerte.

Y despues, nada. Su mente parecio alejarse de su cuerpo para no pensar, no reaccionar, no darse cuenta de lo que sucedia. Y La oscuridad y el silencio se hizo permanente.

(----////Momento de tension////---- XD) (¿Como sera el cielo? Pues soy tan buena que le voy a dejar con las ganas de saberlo)

Pero su mente volvio con los primeros rayos de sol. ¿Que le habia pasado? ¿Habia perdido la consciencia?

Abrio los ojos y vio, a su derecha, a unos metros de ella, un charco de color rojizo y, en medio del charco, la joven de pelo aguamarina con un extraño agujero en medio de la frente y los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Que...? 

Giro la cabeza a su izquierda y, alli pudo ver a un joven, tambien en negro, con la diferencia de que su abrigo no tenia mangas.

Estaba acurrucado, con la espalda contra un arbol calcinado y la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas, aun con la capucha puesta.

Ademas de su cabeza, sus brazos tambien estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos caian a ambos lados de sus piernas, y en una de ella, una pistola. El corazon le dio un vuelco y trago saliva.

Se incorporo un poco, para quedar sentada en el suelo. Shail no se percato de ello, seguia alli, inmovil, sin hacer el mas minimo movimiento. Ella habia quedado inconsciente, no sabia lo que habia pasado despues del disparo. ¿Y si el tambien estaba muerto? No es que le importase, ya que lo veia simplemente como un asesino, pero le picaba la curiosidad ¿Por que no la habia matado?

Se acerco a el gateando, con sigilo, sin hacer el mas minimo sonido. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se paro, quedando en cunclillas y ladeando la cabeza. El encapuchado seguia sin moverse lo mas minimo. Rinoa estiro el brazo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Este levanto la cabeza como un rayo, para encontrase de frente con ella, que habia caido de culo por el repentino movimiento del joven. Aunque la capucha tapaba la mayoria de su rostro, pudo adivinar en el unas facciones suaves, que describian a alguien de su misma edad, y con la piel de tonalidades muy claras. Algunos flequillos sobresalian de la capucha, dejando ver un pelo brillante y plateado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hizo el menor movimiento.

Bajo su falso aspecto de serenidad y calma, Shail tenia los musculos en tension, observando meticulosamente hasta el mas minimo parpadeo que hacia la joven, preparado para cualquier situacion.

Aquellos eternos segundos en los que el tiempo transcurria exageradamente lento y en los que examinaban mutuamente todos los movimientos el uno del otro llegaron a su fin con un sonido.

Voces y pasos venian de lo mas profundo del bosque.

Los dos se volvieron a la par hacia la arboleda.

Quizas Rinoa no habia reparado en quienes eran, pero el los reconocia a la perfeccion.

Llevo la vista hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera. En el mejor de los casos, lo matarian.

Se levanto y lanzo la pistola lo mas lejos que pudo. Nunca le habian hecho la mas minima gracia las armas de fuego. Era una forma muy cobarde de defenderse.

Hecho a andar, dejando el bosque a sus espaldas. Tenia que salir de alli como fuera.

Se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta. La miro a ella, a una bruja. Se pregunto como habia llegado hasta ese extremo, como se habia convertido en un asesino.

-Vamos- dijo solamente

Rinoa no respondio, se limito a fruncir el ceño y mirarle de reojo, con desprecio.

Shail se dio la vuelta y comenzo a andar.

-Bien, quedate ahí, que vengan a por ti y te maten, no es mi problema.- dijo en tono despectivo.

-... espera.-dijo Rinoa mientras echo a caminar tras de el.

**Bueno que os ha parecido???? Un poco chungo el reparto, No??? Una bruja, la que algun dia podria ser su cuñada y un asesino buscando a un mercenario que seguramente ya la ha palmado pero hay que buscarle pegas para que Rinoa salga de casa y haga ejerficio (Que ya le estaban saliendo michelines XD) ¿Un poco chungo el reparto? ¿¡Un poco?!**

**¡¡¡Un mucho!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero es que con el Instituto y intentando pasarme el Kingdon Hearts II en menos de una semana... por cierto, ¡Que bueno sale Squall! Con las mejoras graficas con respecto a Kh I, y con su voz en español (Que me suena un monton pero no se de que) esta para comerselo, pero la pregunta es... ¿Cuando x#€$&!! va a salir Rinoa?**

**Cloud ya tiene a las dos chicas que salian en FFVII detras suya, Asi que... ¿Por que no puede salir Rin? Grrr... bueno ya me dejo de rollosk, quizas para el KH III... Ah, ¡Y necesito al menos un Review para continuar escribiendo! Esto es la mafia de los Reviews jejeje.**


	7. Persiguiendo el horizonte

**Persiguiendo el horizonte**

**-Rinoa Haatirii (por fin he aprendido a escribirlo n-n!!): Enserio te despierta curiosidad Shail?? No se muy bien que hacer con el, asi que he decidido ponerle una "Doble identidad" (debereis esperar bastantes capitulos para averiguar a lo que me refiero. Y no me pregunteis, que no voy a revelar nada, simplemente que aunque parezca un personaje que si no estuviera no cambiaria mucho el curso de la historia, no es asi, ya que es una pieza clave!!! XD que mala soy, voy y os dejo con ganas de saber mas!!!) Weno, en todo caso, gracias por tu review!!! Me alaga eso de que te guste que Rin sea la prota.;-))! Las chicas somos guerreras, jeje!! ...**

**AHH, Una cosa mas!! ¿Tu tienes algun fic subido? Es que he estado mirando, para dejarte algun review, y no he encontrado ningun fic tuyo.**

**-Rinoaangelo: ¿Asi que te parece bueno lo de Jack? Pues gracias a tu comentario me has ahorrado un trabajo, ya que pensaba que quedaba xungo y que tendria que volver a reescribirlo. Y eso de que te regalan el kh2 por tu aniversario... Felicidades!!! Yo aun tengo que esperar hasta febrero para celebrarlo T.T, pero ya se lo que quiero... ¡FF XII! **

**Weno, ya fuera rollos... a ver cuando continuas con tu fic, que lo espero impaciente!**

**nnUUU etto...me parece que me he pasado un "poquitillo" con los comentarios jeje, weno.. ya me dejo de rollos... **

Llevaban ya unas horas caminando. Sus pies ya parecian moverse fuera de su voluntad, sin apartarse del lado derecho de la via, esperando que, antes o despues, llegase a Win Hill. Parecia que Shail tanbien iba hacia alli, o al menos eso creia, ya que tambien caminaba al lado de la via, por el lado izquierdo.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea, ya que no habian hablado en todo lo que llevaban de viaje. El se limitaba, al igual que ella, a caminar hacia delante. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon y con la capucha puesta, clavaba la mirada en el horizonte dispuesto a caminar hacia el.

Sobre las dos del mediodia dejaron de caminar. El sol, aunque estuviesen a finales de otoño, abrasaba en esas horas del dia, en las que se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo. Fue entonces cuando Shail se paro en seco, miro al cielo y se volvio hacia Rinoa, que tambien habia mirado hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos y alzando la mano para taparlos un poco.

-¿Descansamos un poco?-pregunto ella volviendose hacia Shail

Este asintio con la cabeza, y caminaron hacia un enorme arbol que habia plantado a unos metros de alli. (Ya, ya lo se, no hay ningun arbol en la via Deling-Win Hill, ni siquiera existe esa via, ya que no hay ningun tren que salga desde Deling con destino Win Hill, es mas, no hay ni un solo tren en todo el mundo FF8 con destino Win Hill pero, ¿y Que? Esto es un Fic, se supone que hay que echarle imaginacion, ¿No?)

Shail se sento al lado del arbol, apollando su espalda en su tronco. Permanecio alli, sin moverse para nada.

Rinoa lo miro de reojo, desconfiada. ¿Es que no pensaba decir nada? Aquel extraño individuo habia despertado en ella una gran curiosidad. Lo miro otra vez y seguia alli, sin echarle la mas minima cuenta, a su bola. Estaba claro; si queria sacarle algo deberia empezar ella a hablar.

-Shail...

-¿Que?- respondio sin nisiquiera levantar la vista. Bueno, al menos habia conseguido que hablara.

-¿Por que?- pregunto directamente al no tener aclarado exactamente lo que paso en el bosque

-¿Por que que?-respondio

-Pues que va a ser...

-¿Que por que la mate?-dijo como si nada

-Bueno... la verdad es que la pregunta era porque no me matastes a mi.

Este tardo un poco en decir algo, pero al final se decanto por contestarle.

-Porque la persona que mas me importa del mundo tambien es una bruja.- dijo con una media sonrisa, aun sin levantar a vista.

Volvio a reinar el silencio. "Dios, que charlatan" penso con sarcamo al ver que Shail no iba a continuar hablando.

-Mmmm... Hay algo que no me cuadra...-dijo Rinoa.

-¿El que?

-Si la persona que mas te importa tambien es una bruja... ¿Porque entraste en la banda? -pregunto Rinoa

-Para acabar con ellos. -respondio friamente. -Ademas... hay algo que tinen en su poder y que podria interesarme...

Shail se puso en pie y volvio a fijar la vista sobre los railes junto a los que habian estado caminando.

-Sera mejor ponernos en marcha ya...

Rinoa lo siguio. Otra vez comenzaron a caminar con destino hacia Win Hill... Win Hill... ¿Seria ese tambien su destino?

-¿Adonde vas a ir ahora? ¿Vas a Win Hill?

-No lo se. Supongo que... ire a cualquier lugar donde no esten ellos. -respondio

-¿Vas a huir?

-Pues claro.

-Y... ¿Que pasara si te encuentran?

-Pues que me mataran... ¿Quieres parar de hacerme tantas preguntas? -le dijo algo mosqueado

-Es que tu no me hablas. ¿Porque no me preguntas algo a mi si tanto te molesta?

-Pues porque tu y tu vida no me interesais para nada -le espeto

Shail fruncio el ceño y no menciono ni una palabra mas. Rinoa tambien lo fruncio y lo miro de reojo, con malicia.

-Malhumorado... -murmuro por lo bajo.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres que te pregunte? ¡Pues vale! Bien, segun la ficha que tienen de ti; Rinoa Heartilly, 17 años, nacida en Deling e hija del General Calway y la ya fallecida Julia Heartilly. ¿Porque te hiciste rebelde en Timber? ¿Fue para hacerte la niña mala delante de tu padre? ¿Y despues, cuando la cagastes en la operacion de acabar con el presidente, porque te fuistes con unos SeeDs recien graduados a meter las narices en asuntos de estado para acabar metida hasta el fondo en un conflicto que iba mas alla del propio presidente? ¿Y ademas, porque hicistes que todos tus amigos se preocupasen de ti cuando una bruja te eligio para transferirte sus poderes? ¿Ahora que, los abandonas? -dijo levantando el tono de su voz

-¡No! Yo... ¡Jamas les haria eso!

-¿Entonces, que, te vas de vacaciones justo despues de que uno de ellos haya muerto por tu culpa?- siguio reprochandole

-¡El no esta muerto! ¡Y por eso mismo me he ido, para buscarle, y me he jurado no volver hasta que le encuente por que el...! El... ¡El es la persona que a mi mas me importa del mundo! -dijo casi gritando, haciendo que se le quebrase un poco la voz en las ultimas palabras.

Shail esta vez no le contesto. Continuo caminando junto a las vias del tren, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los unicos pasos que podia escuchar eran los suyos, se detuvo. Respiro hondo y se dio la vuelta.

-Rinoa -dijo intentando llamar su atencion para que le mirase. -Lo siento, es que... no estoy acostumbrado a hablar sobre mi a la gente ... ¿me perdonas?

Rinoa no le contesto, simplemente renaudo la marcha hacia el horizonte.

Selphie entro en el despacho de el que para ella era su difunto comandante. Aunque fuera la mas infantil del grupo, no acababa de creerse eso de que seguia vivo, mucho menos despues de que Rinoa les hubiera relatado lo sucedido. En su lugar estaba Quistis, la ex-instructura de algunos de los del grupo, y alli estaba, con la vista fija en un papel que tenia entre las manos y bastantes mas desparramados por el escritorio.

-¡Hola Quis!!

-Hola Selphie... -contesto sin ganas

-¿Sabes que? -dijo arrastrando una silla para colocarse cerca de ella -Antes de ayer fueron los examenes escritos de Seed y solo nueve personas se habian presentado. Hoy han puesto las notas y solo dos han aprobado. ¿Y a que no sabes quien es uno de ellos? ¡Seifer!

-¿Seifer? -repitio enarcando una ceja

Seifer, junto con Squall, habia sido uno de los alumnos con mas talento que habia tenido. La diferencia que habia entre ellos era que Squall habia aprobado el examen y Seifer, por no cumplir la mision y obligar al resto del grupo a seguirle, habia suspendido. Unas semanas despues de vencer a Artemisa, Seifer aparecio por el Jardin, aun sabiendo que seguramente lo echarian a patadas, con el proposito de convertirse en Seed para poder borrar las manchas de su nombre. Al principio Kramer se habia opuesto a la idea de tenerlo como alumno del jardin, pero despues cambio de idea dejandole entrar con una condicion; solo le daria una oportunidad de aprobar.

-Lo que pasa es que ahora Cid no sabe a que mision mandarlo, ya que el otro alumno al final se ha rajado y una mision para tan solo una persona... ademas, no puede suspender el examen practico porque tan solo le ha dado una oportunidad, asi que no puede repetir el escrito hasta que aprobe un numero notable de alumnos... ¿Me oyes o pasas de mi? -dijo al darse cuenta de que habia vuelto a bajar la vista a los papeleos.

-Claro que si... aunque este mirando esto te sigo escuchando... Dios, quien iba a decir que ser comandante fuera tal responsabilidad.

-Me pregunto como esta Rin... ¿Tu no estas preocupada por ella?

¿Preocupada? ¿Por Rinoa? No era tan frivola como para decir que no le preocupaba nada en absoluto, pero la verdad era que mas que preocupada por Rinoa lo estaba por Squall. Por mas que ella creyese o, mejor dicho, queria creer que Squall era un amigo mas, algo extraño le burbujeaba en el estomago cada vez que se reunian y el estab presente, y no era exactamente ese amor fraternal que creia tener al ver a Squall como un hermano pequeño. Al principio, cuando Eleone se fue del horfanato, si que era eso lo que sentia, el querer reemplazarla, pero en los ultimos años, cuando ya no le veia como aquel niño pequeño, sino como un chico serio y muy responsable.

Por esta misma razon queria creer que lo que Eleone les habia contado, el que seguia con vida, fuera cierto.

Quistis coloco bien los papeles que tenia en las manos a base de darles unos golpes contra la superficie de la mesa, los coloco encima de un monton que habia en una esquina y se levanto dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Selphie

-A ver al señor Kramer; creo que tengo una idea para el examen de Seifer.

**¿Que? ¿Que os parece? Siento mucho la tardanza!!!! Es que estoy administrando un foro de kh (A ver si alguien puede apuntarse que somos muy pocos: w w w . k h f o r e v e r . m u l t i f o r o s . e s ) ademas estoy escribiendo un "oneshot" de ff8 que espero poder publicar pronto y me he estado currando el Kh2 para pasarmelo (que lo consegui por fin el 1 de diciembre, a las once de la noche) Si quereis un consejo para el kh2, tragaros los creditos finales, porque despues el video final continua. Un beso a todos los fanfictioners que me dejais reviews, sois la fuerza que me alentais a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todo!!!!!!!!!**

**_.·:¨Amy ice eyes¨ :·._**


	8. El apollo nos hace fuertes

Bueno, no hay ni tiempo ni ganas de ponerme aquí a comentar los reviews, así que lo único que digo es; Rinoaangelo... ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser adivina? Has adivinado lo de Seifer, pero... ¿A qué no adivinas las verdaderas intenciones de Shail, eh? Jejeje que mala soy ;-))

Y Rinoa Haatirii, ya he encontrado tu fic, pero no quiero dejarte un review hasta que termine de leer todo lo que has publicado, asi que ya lo veras por ahí un día de estos.

_**C**apitulo **8:**_

El apoyo nos hace fuertes

_¿Nunca habéis pensado en el destino? ¿Qué todo está conectado? ¿Qué las cosas que nos suceden están predestinadas con el fin de llevarnos a otras? Nada cambia si te quedas parado... incluso un paso, por pequeño que sea, siempre nos acerca mas al futuro._

Eleone estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando a través de ella. La luz que entraba desde el exterior bañaba la estancia con una luz anaranjada. Hacía ya casi un día que se había separado de Rinoa. Se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable por haberle dejado quedarse allí. Ese era el defecto de Eleone, que tenia demasiado buen corazón. Estrechó un poco la vista para ver acercarse dos siluetas bañados por la luz del crepúsculo a sus espaldas. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió a la plaza para encontrase con ellos (se supone que está en la casa de Raine). Recibió a Rinoa con una cálida sonrisa, después giro la cabeza y...

-Tu...mmm... Haber, Rinoa me hablo de unos encapuchados, con un abrigo negro... ¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Crystal souls!!! –exclamó

-Tranquila, que Shail no es uno de ellos, bueno..., era, pero ahora es... como podría decir... ¿Bueno? –miró a Shail de reojo- Siempre dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

-¿Se supone que debo reírte el chiste malo o qué? –contestó este

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo...?

Rinoa suspiró.

-Larga historia –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco tanto. –dijo Shail llevándole la contraria- Tan solo unas... veintidós horas.

Seifer, Viento y Trueno, el comité disciplinario al completo, estaban sentados en la cafetería del Jardín. El rubio estaba sentado en medio de los dos, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

-¿Y que va a pa´ar al fina´ con tu exame´, jefe? –dijo Trueno, con poca vocalización

-Me van a mandar a dios sabe donde a ayudar a Rinoa. –pronuncio mientras se descruzaba de brazos

-¿Y que pasa con e´ tío ese con e´ que te peleaba´?

-"Nene miedica" –dijo Viento recordándole como Seifer solía llamarlo

-Ejo, que no m´acordaba

-Pues... hay pocos que se atreven a hablar sobre él, otros que simplemente no saben nada y otros dicen que Squall desgraciadamente se ha ganado el titulo de "MPC" o "GFB" –respondió apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos mientras clavaba la vista en ninguna parte.

-¿"MPC"? ¿"GFB"? ¿Qué demonio´ e´ eso, eh jefe? ¿Jon la´ sigla´ de algu´ rango?

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! Si vas a decir estupices no abras la boca. –dijo alzando la voz

-Pero jefe, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Po´ que te pone´ aji?

-"MPC", "GFB"... "Miembro Perdido en Combate", "Guerrero Fallecido en Batalla"... –respondió Viento

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, que fue interrumpido por el casi invariable tono de voz de la chica.

-¿Partes?

Seifer quito los codos de la mesa y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, deslizando la espalda un poco hacia abajo por el respaldo del asiento.

-Mañana por la mañana. –dijo fijándose en una de las cocineras nuevas que ya estaba quitándose el delantal para salir de allí mientras otra estaba levantando las sillas y colocándolas bocabajo sobre las mesas.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –pregunto Rinoa

-Mmmm... mas o menos. –respondió Eleone no muy segura

Eleone giró la vista para mirar a Shail.

-Así que... ya has pasado la primera fase, ¿verdad? –le preguntó

-¿Qué? –dijo Rinoa enarcando la ceja

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –interrogó el joven

-Bueno... no es normal que alguien tenga la piel tan pálida ni el pelo blanco con la edad que tienes excepto que tengas el mal gusto de teñírtelo de ese color, cosa que dudo.

-Vaya, que perspicaz. –dijo con una media sonrisa- Tienes razón, y por eso además de proteger a la persona que me importa, también entré en la banda porque el jefe tiene un frasco que me seria muy útil.

-¿Me podéis explicar de que estáis hablando? –dijo Rinoa elevando un poco la voz

-¿Te acuerdas que en la estación de Balamb te hablé de un virus? Pues él lo tiene. –dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia el mencionado

-Entonces, ese frasco del que acabas de hablar es... ¿el antídoto?

-Exacto –dijo aun sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Eleone interrumpió.

-Ahh, por cierto. Ha llegado un comunicado de Balamb; nos van a enviar a alguien para que nos ayuden.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya lo saben?

-Bueno, se notaba bastante vuestra ausencia y Quistis acabo contándoselo a Cid y Edea y se ha hecho cargo del puesto de Squall.

-Y... ¿Quién va ha venir? –pregunto Rinoa

-Seifer

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no son época de exámenes para SeeD?

-¿Cómo que Seifer? ¡Eso es imposible! –dijo Shail

-¿Tu conoces a Seifer? –pregunto Rinoa

-No, para nada, tan solo me hacía gracia seguirte la corriente. –dijo riéndose

-Bueno, si, se supone que debería estar haciéndose los exámenes, pero por alguna razón se iban a suspender y Quistis le sugirió a Cid que lo enviara aquí como examen.

Rinoa enarcó la ceja.

-No me preguntes porque, no tengo ni idea.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Somo´ Trueno y Viento, compadre! –dijo una voz desde el otro lado

Eso se dice después de que te lo pregunten, no antes invecil 

-Pasad.

La puerta se abrió y entraron sus dos amigos.

-Despedirnos. –dijo Trueno

-Y pedirte perdo´ po´ lo de ante´, jefe. Perona ji te enfadé.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Se hizo, de nuevo un silencio. (es que me encantan las situaciones incomodas, sobre todo cuando un chico y una chica están solitos XD)

-¡Bueno, ya, parad con el sentimalismo! –dijo poniéndose de pie y metiendose las manos en los bolsillos

-Adiós, compadre. –dijo chocando la mano con él

-Hasta pronto. –dijo Viento sin hacer ningún gesto en especial

Los dos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Hola señorita Trepe, ¿Qué hace uste´ aquí?

-¿Yo? He venido a ver a Seifer. ¿Esta aquí?

-Afirmativo –respondió Viento

Llamó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa –dijo acompañado de un suspiro; ya había tenido suficientes visitas por hoy

La ex-instructora entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-He venido a darte buena suerte para el examen.

-Ya lo suponía, no tienes porque decirme lo que vas a hacer.

-Bueno, buena suerte Seifer.

-Ya te dije una vez que eso te lo guardas para los estudiantes mediocres.

La rubia le sonrió.

-¿Qué, no vas a decir "entonces, buena suerte Seifer"?

-No. La verdad es que confío en que vas a aprobar. Y si no lo haces, no necesitas suerte, sino un milagro.

-Entonces, hasta pronto. –dijo alzando la mano.

Pero la joven no la tomó sino que, sin aparente razón, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Seifer no supo que hacer. Rodeo su espalda con un brazo. El otro simplemente le sobraba.

Rinoa bajó las escaleras para beber algo. Al lado de la ventana y recortado por la luz de la luna estaba el joven encapuchado.

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó ella.

-¿No es obvio?

-...Lo siento. –dijo unos segundos después (sí, otro silencio XD)

-No quiero que me compadezcas –dijo con seriedad

-¿Por eso no me lo dijiste antes?

El joven no le respondió, se limitó a sonreírle.

-Eres... eres un poco raro. –dijo con una risa floja

-Bueno, no es lo más bonito que me han dicho pero gracias.

Rinoa se sentó a su lado y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua que había ido a buscar.

-Y... ¿cómo vas a conseguir ese antídoto?

-Supongo que tendré que quitárselo al jefe... el problema es que no sé dónde está.

-¿Y no habría ninguna forma de conseguir esa información? ¿Capturando a alguno de la banda y preguntárselo y, si no nos lo dice, torturarlo? –dijo con una risita

-No sería mala idea... pero para que nos localizasen tendríamos que quedarnos varios días en el mismo lugar... bueno, tu te tendrías que quedar, porque buscan a una bruja.

-Pues vale. –dijo tomando otro trago del vaso

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no estabas buscando a tu amigo?

-La verdad es que... ya estoy perdiendo la esperanza. –dijo bajando la vista al suelo

Shail quiso decirle algo, pero prefirió no darle mas vueltas al tema, por si acaso metía el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Tu no ibas a beber y volverte a cama?

-Ah.. Así que quieres que me vaya, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, eres una pelma –dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pues buenas noches –dijo tomando lo que quedaba del vaso

-Buenas noches.

**Siento la tardanza!!! Es que con las vacaciones (y dudo que fuera a llevarme el ordenador) no he podido escribir, y no he podido publicar porque no me funcionaba Internet... además, he estado malita cof, cof Aishhh... como estoy... tengo unas ojeras hasta la barbilla (súper exageración) Y , además, he empezado a publicar otro fic, este es de Kh... al que tenga un momentín le agradecería que lo mirase, a ver si disminuyo la calidad por escribir dos a la vez. Se llama "Bright feeling".**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... Ah! Una cosa (que cuento por contarla) Me acabo de dar cuenta de cómo murió Raine (ya, un poco tarde, ya lo sé) Para los que todavía no lo hayáis descubierto, memorizaos la casa en la que despierta Laguna al principio del 2º disco y luego id manejando a Squall... ¿alguna diferencia?**

**No vais a ganar nada por adivinarlo, pero... esta bien para pasar el rato XD ( aunque tambien podrias leer mi otro fic XD... aunque supongo que despulgar al perro de la vecina es mas divertido)**

**_.·:¨Amy ice eyes¨ :·._**


	9. Lo que nos une

Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué pasa por ahí? Ya estoy empezando a escribir con acentos (Lo podréis comprobar por el capitulo anterior)

Intentaré definir mas el cambio de escena, al menos en este fic, aunque ya lo he estado haciendo, dejando mas líneas entre una parte y otra (como los autores expertos)

**Por fin... los 14 tacos cumplidos!!! No me siento nada diferente... n.nU**

**No se si me queda bien o no, pero le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de escribir una frasecilla sin sentido al principio del Fic. Y en este cap no va a ser menos. (se aceptan sugerencias, que me estoy quedando sin ideas para ellas!!)**

**Arigato por los reviews!!!**

**_NOTA!!!:_ este capitulo voy a usar de cambio de escena "· · · ", ya me comentareis si queda el método de dejar líneas bien o si sigo con lo de antes.**

**C**apitulo 9:

Lo que nos une 

_Incluso cuando llegue el mañana y todo desaparezca, si tú sigues a mi lado, sonriendo, no necesitaré nada mas. (TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE- CLAMP)_

Las cortinas de la ventana no estaban bien cerradas, lo que hacía que entrasen unos dorados rayos de luz, despertándola de su dulce descanso. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a buscar a Seifer pensó. Su cuarto estaba al final del pasillo. Llegó al siguiente y miró dentro. Vacío. Seguro que no ha subido para dormir en toda la noche . Siguió caminando y llegó al cuarto de Eleone Vaya, que madrugadora... ¿Enserio es tan tarde? 

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una escena peculiar. En una esquina de la habitación estaba Seifer, sentado en una silla y con cara de pocos amigos. En la otra punta de la habitación estaba Shail, con su típica actitud de indiferencia.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Eleone, que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Shail se volvió hacia ella, y le sonrió; Seifer, por su parte, simplemente la miró de reojo sin decirle nada.

-¿Qué? ¿No le dices nada, cara-rajada? –le espetó Shail

-¿Y porque no se lo dices tu, canoso? –le contestó el rubio.

Este no cambia pensó. Seifer siempre se buscaba pelea, lo llevaba como un instinto, sobre todo con los chicos. Se llevaba mal con Zell, Irvine, Nida, los chicos del club de cartas... mirado así lo que había entre él y Squall solo era un pequeño pique.

-Han estado toda la mañana así –dijo Eleone con un suspiro.- parecen niños pequeños-añadió en voz baja.

Shail miró a Rinoa y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? –preguntó Seifer

-Conejitos... –dijo con una risita floja.

-¿Mmm...? ¡Tienes razón! –asintió Seifer

-¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando?

-De que no conoces el significado de la palabra "pavor" –dijo Shail

Rinoa lo miro interrogativa.

-Pavor... pavor... mmm... ¿Vergüenza? –dijo Eleone

-No lo cojo.

-¿No has visto las pintas que llevas? –le dijo Seifer

Rinoa bajó la vista y se miró.

-C-co-conejos... –tartamudeó.

-Pijamas de conejos –sonrió Eleone.

Rinoa corrió escaleras arriba y entró en su cuarto para cambiarse.

-¿No hemos sido un poco crueles? –dijo Shail.

-Si, creo que sí. –sonrió Seifer.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y volvió a cambiar su actitud.

-Pero total, tú has empezado, no se como te has atrevido a decirle eso. –se corrigió Seifer

-Déjalo –dijo Shail con un suspiro de resignación mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Eleone a Shail

-A alejarme de este cardo, por si acaso la estupidez es contagiosa.

· · · 

-Que par de capullos... ¿pero acaso se han mirado ellos al espejo? –masculló. –uno de ellos lleva un collar que parece el de un perro y el otro lleva gótico escrito en la frente. (en el caso de que se le viera n.n)

Se agachó en busca de sus botas. Alargó la mano debajo de la cama y tanteo el suelo con los dedos. Sintió algo y lo sacó hacia fuera.

Era una caja, una caja color vurdeo. No tenía nada escrito ni estampado, era simplemente una caja del color mencionado.

Le quitó la tapa.

Dentro, en una esquina, había una pequeña bolsa de tela; la cogio y la abrió.

Dentro de ella había una par de canicas, unas seis conchas, algo que se asemejaba a un colmillo de algún animal y un pequeño reloj de pulsera con la cuerda color azul marino que no daba la hora exacta.

Volvió a cerrar la bolsa y la dejó donde estaba. Cogió algo parecido a un estuche y lo abrió; Rotuladores, lápices de cera, de madera, gomas de borrar, sacapuntas, lápices de mina dura y blanda... etc.

Lo cerró y lo dejo donde estaba. Estaba seguro: a quienquiera que le perteneciese aquello le gustaba mucho dibujar.

Cogió algo parecido a un marco y le dio la vuelta.

Era una foto de una mujer que tenía a un niño de unos cuatro años sentado sobre sus rodillas.

La mujer tenía un largo pelo castaño, unos ojos de un azul muy profundo y una sonrisa enternecedora.

El niño se parecía a ella; tenía también el pelo castaño, pero más claro, tenía los ojos de un azul celeste que llamaba mucho la atención y un angelical rostro pálido, no sin mostrar una sonrisa.

Rinoa ladeó la cabeza. Parecían estar muy felices juntos. Adivinó que la mujer debería de ser la madre del niño, ya que era demasiado mayor como para ser su hermana.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. Echaba de menos a su madre. La había perdido cuando tenía mas o menos la edad del niño de la foto.

Volvió a colocar la foto donde estaba y cogió la ultima cosa que le faltaba por inspeccionar; un cuaderno.

Lo abrió y en la primera pagina había dibujado algo que se parecía a un león, aquella criatura extraordinaria de la que Squall le había hablado algunas veces.

Pasó la pagina y vio una figura con cierto parecido a... ¿Shiva?

Era una mujer, con la piel azul y el pelo de varios colores.

Pasó otra pagina y observó el dibujo.

Era un prado, con tres personas cogidas de la mano en él. La de la derecha era una mujer, que se asemejaba mucho a la de la foto. Una flecha salía de su cabeza: "Mamá"

La figura de la izquierda de todo era una niña con un vestido azul y pelo castaño oscuro.

Otra flecha salía de su cabeza: "Ele"

En el centro de los dos había un niño sonriendo, también muy parecido al de la foto.

"Yo" ponía sobre su cabeza, también señalado por una flecha.

-¿A que Squall dibujaba muy bien de pequeño? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rinoa se dio la vuelta y vio a Eleone entrar en la habitación con una dulce sonrisa.

-Entonces... –tomó la foto- ...¿este de aquí es Squall? –le preguntó señalando el niño

Eleone asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quien es la mujer? –preguntó

-Raine. Era la madre de Squall y... mas o menos era mi madre adoptiva –sonrió

"Era"... eso es lo que había utilizado Eleone para referirse a ella...

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó

Eleone se arrodilló a su lado y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-La verdad... es que no lo sé muy bien. Yo no estaba delante... solo Squall...

No dijo ni una palabra mas sobre aquello.

Rinoa volteó la pagina y le enseñó el dibujo de la mujer de piel azul.

-¿Y esta? –le preguntó

-Shiva. Fue el primer GF que capturamos. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando apareció por Winhill. Todas las mañanas, las flores que deberían estar cubiertas de rocío estaban cubiertas de escarcha. Nadie sabía porque, así que lo único que hicieron fue intentar evitar los campos de flores y buscar refugio cerca de la chimenea de sus casas. Pensaban que no era nada malo, simplemente un invierno mas frío de lo normal, ya que en invierno aquí no suele hacer mucho frío. Pero a Squall le daba igual el frío, salió de casa como siempre y acabó arrastrándome a mí con él.

Rinoa dejó el cuaderno a un lado y continuó escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-En el pueblo había charcos, esa noche había llovido. Cruzamos la plaza y fuimos al campo de flores, al lado del cruce de chocobos y estaba todo cubierto por un manto blanco. Era la primera vez que veíamos la nieve ¡Si hubieras visto lo contento que estaba Squall! "Es como en los cuentos del libro que nos lee mamá" me dijo. Y entonces apareció Shiva. Y se nos unió como GF.

-¿Pudisteis derrotarla vosotros dos solos? –le preguntó asombrada

Eleone negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No luchamos contra ella. Se nos unió y punto. Tampoco nos pidió nada a cambio. Nos dijo que era suficiente nuestra alegría y que estaba harta de vagar sola y sin compañía. No nos la podíamos enlazar los dos, así que Squall se quedó con ella. Estaba tan ilusionado, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, estaba todo el día invocándola aunque no fuera a usarla para luchar... en aquellos tiempos nunca paraba de sonreír...

Rinoa esperó a que le contara algo mas, pero no fue así. Se volvió a agachar e introducir la mano bajo la cama sacando, esta vez sí, su par de botas.

Eleone salió del cuarto, precedida por Rinoa, y ambas bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo, llegando a la habitación donde había aparecido Seifer esa misma mañana.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, buscando a Shail en ella, pero no lo encontró allí.

-¿Dónde está? –le preguntó Rinoa a Seifer

-Ha ido a dar una vuelta... quizás tenemos suerte y se pierde y todo. –dijo con sarcasmo

· · · 

Los cinco seeds estaban sentados en el comedor, en su mesa habitual. Quistis, Zell, Irvine y Selphie no podían evitar sentir hipocondría al ver los dos asientos vacíos. Esa era su mesa, donde se sentaban siempre, porque era la única que tenia tantas sillas como miembros había en el grupo.

Pero ya no estaban todos, y no podían evitar preguntarse si Rinoa acompañada de quien había ido a buscar.

Quistis no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a una mesa que estaba en el otro extremo del comedor.

Allí, había dos personas. Una de ellas era alto, corpulento, de tez morena y acento extraño. La otra era pequeña, con el pelo plateado hasta los hombros, un parche en el ojo y cara de pocos amigos. A ellos también les sobraba una silla, pero no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos. Sabían que era lo que tenia que hacer, no había otra forma de que aprobara el examen. Pero se sentían raros, como si no debieran permanecer unidos sin él. Seifer era el punto medio entre ellos, el equilibrio.

A Viento no había quien le arrancase una palabra, así que Trueno normalmente hablaba con Seifer. También era mas frío y calmoso que Trueno, por eso Viento se llevaba mejor con él que con Trueno.

Pero ahora que no estaba... se dieron cuanta de que él era lo único que los mantenía unidos. Viento levantó la vista de su comida y, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, no conocía en absoluto a la persona que tenía delante.

Si lo conocía un poco, conocía su modo de comportarse... era muy bruto, un poco corto de mente, tosco, muy simple, pero... ¿qué cosas le gustaban y cuales no? ¿Qué aficiones tenía? ¿Qué sueños o planes para el futuro? Le era imposible saberlo, ya que de eso era de lo que hablaba precisamente con Seifer, mientras ella se quedaba a un lado, sin ni siquiera molestarse en escuchar la conversación.

-Necia... –se dijo a si misma, con un ligero hilo de voz que se hizo imperceptible por el bullido del comedor.

Quistis observó que había movido los labios, y se pregunto que era lo que había dicho.

Selphie la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con su chillona voz.

-Oíd, chicos... ¿es que vais a estar así todo el tiempo? ¿Hasta cuando? –dijo la morena

-Pues hasta que... –Irvine se obligó a callarse. ¿Hasta que Rinoa vuelva con Squall? pensó

-¿Enserio pensáis que Squall sigue vivo, tíos? –les dijo Zell

-Quiero creerlo... –dijo Quistis

-No me refiero a lo que os obligáis a creer... ¿Enserio pensáis que va ha aparecer en cualquier momento aquí, devuelta, como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Nadie respondió a aquello. Una vez mas, fue Selphie quien habló.

-Si no vuelve, yo... voy a dejar el Jardín... tampoco volveré a Trabia... lo dejaré. Siempre que había que elegir un jefe le poníamos a él a cargo... quizás no sea una buena comparación pero... es como una empresa. Sobre los trabajados van otros empleados, sobre estos otros, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al jefe. Si no hay jefe no solo se rompe esa pirámide, sino que también la empresa deja totalmente de existir. El jefe es al fin y al cabo lo que les une a todos, sin él nunca habría habido empresa ni tampoco aquellas personas habrían acabado juntas. Ya sé que no somos una empresa, ni tampoco que somos tanta gente, ni tampoco Squall manda sobre nosotros de ese modo... pero debemos reconocerlo... Squall nos mantiene unidos, es el único que permanece firme ante las situaciones difíciles como ahora y nos anima a seguir hacia delante, juntos... pero ahora que no está... todo se desmorona.

Irvine se quedó perplejo.

Aquello no sonaba como las palabras que normalmente diría Selphie.

Selphie bajó la cabeza y una suave lagrima brotó de su ojo. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia su cuarto, sin mediar una palabra más.

· · · 

Rinoa estaba sentada en el sofá. Todo era silencio. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y Shail todavía no había vuelto ha aparecer. Seifer había ido a su cuarto a descansar un poco, el camino había sido bastante largo y Eleone había encontrado una mina de recuerdos en el baúl de su habitación de cuando era niña.

Que aburrimiento pensó. Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y el sueño iba venciendo su cuerpo.

_Se vio a si misma, sentada sobre algo, como una piedra negra que salía del suelo. Vio como ladeaba la cabeza al observar a alguien._

_Eleone se acercó a ella. Levantó el puño y lo apretó con fuerza._

_-No podemos perder la esperanza, seguro que lo encontraremos. Falta muy poco, lo presiento. –dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo entre el paisaje negro que era el escenario de su sueño._

_ Falta muy poco, lo presiento volvieron a repetirse las palabras en su cabeza._

_-Amando a una bruja me acabé convirtiendo mi existencia en la de un cazador... simplemente patética. –dijo Shail. No llevaba la capucha, pero tampoco podía verle la cara desde donde estaba enfocada la escena. No lo había visto en la realidad, así que su sueño tampoco podía reproducirlo._

_-Tu existencia no es patética. –dijo la Rinoa del sueño, volteándose hacía él._

_-¿Existencia? ¿Quién ha hablado de existencia? Me refería a mi mentira. –dijo mientras se levantaba._

_Caminó hacia ella y se agachó y la abrazó._

_-Mi corazón está totalmente libre y abierto a aquel que sepa apreciarlo, nunca ha habido ninguna bruja importante para mí... –dijo abrazándola con aun más fuerza._

_-Shail yo... –fue interrumpida por las palabras del joven._

_-...Nunca ha habido ninguna bruza importante para mí...- dijo dejando de abrazarlo con un brazo y extendiendo el puño hacia un lado-... y nunca la habrá._

_Shail abrió el puño y colgó de él una cadena que al final tenía un pequeño cristal azul muy afilado, del tamaño aproximado de un pintalabios._

_Rinoa vio brillar el objeto en la oscuridad e intentó librarse de su abrazo cayendo hacia atrás contra el suelo._

_-Shail, yo creía que... pensaba que creías que había brujas buenas, como las personas, que hay buenas y malas. –dijo con un brillo de miedo en los ojos._

_-Claro que hay brujas buenas... –dijo tirando de la cadena hacia arriba como si se tratase de un yoyo y empuñando el cristal como si fuera una pequeña daga.- ...pero la única bruja buena es la bruja muerta._

_Bajó el arma con rapidez hacia su pecho, clavándolo en su corazón. Rinoa emitió un grito de dolor, el tacto del frío acero hundiéndose en su carne era casi tan real como el de la sangre bajando por su piel._

Gritaba en sueños, difícil era no escucharle. Una mano tocó su hombro y la agitaba levemente intentando despertarla. Pero la joven sequía revolviéndose, gritando tan alto como podía.

-¡Rinoa! ¡Rinoa! –repetía con preocupación, a pesar de que supiese que tan solo se trataba de un mal sueño.

Esta había empezado a llorar y seguía sumida en el sueño. Otra mano se aferró a su hombro derecho y la sacudió con mas fuerza.

-¡Rinoa despierta! –dijo casi gritando

Rinoa abrió los ojos y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Ahogó su sollozo contra su pecho mientras lo estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh, Squall... era tan real… -dijo con un tono apagado por el torso del joven.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo... (¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo? XD)

-Esa, esa... cosa azul y como transparente me atravesó el pecho y pensaba que me iba morir, Squall...

-¿Squall? ¿Quién es Squall? –preguntó la voz

Rinoa se separó de él y observó que vestía con un abrigo negro provisto de una capucha.

-Lo... esto... lo siento mucho... ¡Mierda! ¡Cacho burra! –dijo hablándose a si misma.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? –le preguntó Shail.

¿Y ahora que? No era tan fácil ir y decir "Que tu me matabas"... quizás se lo podía tomar a mal o algo por el estilo.

-Esto... me... me perseguía un... ¡Un tomberi! Venia con su farolillo y su cuchillo en mano y por mas que le atacaba apenas le hacía daño.

-¿Un tomberi? –dijo ladeando la cabeza

-si, exacto, un tomberi –dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-es extraño... juraría que habías dicho que te atravesó una cosa azul y transparente.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno... llevaba un cuchillo hecho de una estaca de hielo y... esto... ¿Tu adonde has ido?

-¿Yo? He ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y... ¡Ah! ¡Mira! Dime que te parece... –dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo- ... pase por delante de la tienda de armas y compré esto –dijo mostrándole una cadena con un pequeño cristal celeste al final.

A Rinoa se le heló la sangre. Todo parecía pararse durante un instante y su corazón se aceleró tan repentinamente que pensó que le pararía de latir de un momento a otro.

Una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su rostro mientras observaba horrorizada el pequeño objeto en la palma abierta del joven.

-¡Rinoa! ¿Estas bien? –se escuchó una voz acompañada de pasos acelerados que provenían desde la escalera.

-¡Como ese degenerado te halla puesto una mano encima lo mato! –se escucho la voz de Seifer.

-¡¿ A quien llamas degenerado!? –vociferó Shail al chico que se le acercaba

Rinoa continuó observando aquel extraño artefacto. Era totalmente exacto al de su sueño. ¿Y si aquel sueño fuese premonitorio? ¿Y si eso iba a llegar a ocurrir? No sabía lo suficiente de él como para estar segura de lo contrario. El corazón se le encogió. Quizás estaba al lado de su propio asesino y no podía tener la certeza tan solo porque había comenzado a confiar en él.

**¿Está mejor o no este capitulo? Mas largo que los anteriores como disculpa a la tardanza. Un mes... ¡Un mes! Dios... y ahora seguramente ahorraré para el FFXII y estaré todo el día enganchada a la play y dejare de escribir y todos mis fics se quedaran a medias y nunca mas me acordaré de que los estaba escribiendo y las dos historias se quedaran incompletas para la eternidad y... ¡Basta! Dios... si que soy negativa --U**

**Se aceptan sugerencias para escribir más rápido y para sumar elocuencia a la personalidad de uno mismo...**

**Ohayou!**


	10. Cerca pero lejos

Despues de tanto sin escribir... me siento una verdadera mala de peli!! Como he podido abandonar el fic durante tanto?? Bueno.. x lo menos lo he escrito... que lo disfruteis, que me a costado lo suyo! 

**10. Cerca pero lejos**

Era de noche, una noche de luna creciente, que dentro de poco seria luna llena. No podía conciliar el sueño, no desde que dejó lo que consideraba como hogar. Se asomó a la ventana y miró al cielo, levemente nublado. Una fría corriente de aire chocó contra su cara y ondeó sus mechones.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, todavía le dolía algo la herida, a pesad de que estuviera sorprendentemente casi cerrada. Sus heridas se curaban más rápido. Solo una cosa beneficiosa contra todas las condiciones adversas que le hacían sufrir su estado actual.

Lo llevaba notando varios días antes de haberse marchado del jardín. Las cosas que le habían estado pasando no eran exactamente normales.

Había escuchado hablar de ello. Centenares de personas infectadas, sobre todo cerca de la región de Dollet. ¿Pero como se había contagiado? ¿Y si también se lo podría haber contagiado a alguno de sus amigos? Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada al respecto, pero también podrían haberse callado al igual que lo había estado haciendo él.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta y observó las silenciosas calles.

Lo que daría por poder volver, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y pasar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a ella. Lo tenía planeado, dentro de poco se mostraría ante ella, pero todavía le quedaban cosas por arreglar.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Menudo melodrama... –musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Escucho algo moverse detrás de él acompañado de un leve suspiro.

Se giró con rapidez, pero se tranquilizó al ver que seguía durmiendo.

Cerró con cuidado la ventana, asegurándose de no hacer ruido. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cama. Se quedó allí parado, observando la figura acurrucada entre las mantas durante unos segundos antes de agacharse junto a la cama.

Se encontró de frente con su rostro, que estaba girado de lado sobre la almohada.

Se fijó en sus párpados cerrados que, levemente apretados pero no tensos, cubrían aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaba mirar.

Casi inconscientemente alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla con a yema de sus dedos.

Reprimió el deseo de abrazarla, aunque tenia que admitir que le costó bastante.

Le apartó unos mechones negros de la frente y se la besó con suavidad.

-Y pensar que nunca sabrás que he estado aquí... –susurro con una triste sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación confundiéndose con las sombras de los objetos que había a su alrededor.

**· · · **

**-**Señor, nos acaba de llegar el informe de la misión del escuadrón de Cheer. –dijo un joven, de apenas 14 años, arrodillándose delante de un hombre formido, de unos 40.

-Vaya... así que doña ojos de gato ya ha vuelto. –rió sarcásticamente otro hombre, de largo y liso pelo negro y ojos color avellana.

-¿Por qué no ha venido a presentarme el informe ella misma? –preguntó

-Verá señor... este informe ni siquiera lo ha escrito ella, sino uno de los componentes del escuadrón, que se quedaron vigilando el perímetro... de ella solo se encontró el cadáver.

El hombre cogió los folios de su mano y hecho una hojeada. Segundos después, enarcó la ceja extrañado.

-Aquí dice que también desapareció otro miembro del escuadrón.

-Si, un miembro nuevo, que se unió a nosotros hace tan solo aproximadamente una semana. Ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-Buscadlo y traérmelo, vivo o muerto. –dijo mientras se sentaba.

El joven soltó una exclamación ahogada mientras que el del pelo negro rió suavemente.

-Ziessel, quiero que te pongas al mando de la búsqueda.. –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Como mandes, jefe – respondió el del pelo oscuro

**· · · **

Quistis paseaba la mirada por encima del interminable montón de papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Le había llegado un comunicado de parte de Eleone.

Seifer había llegado perfectamente, cosa que ya suponía. También decía que Rinoa había aparecido con otro individuo, pero no decía nada mas sobre este.

También le había pedido que investigadase a Crystal Souls, pues toda información, por pequeña que fuere, le serviría de gran ayuda, según ella.

Así que allí estaba, revisando todos los informes del jardín, desde informes desde informes de misiones hasta alumnos e incluso ex-alumnos del jardín, buscando mención alguna de la banda.

El asunto de la banda le traía, en un principio, sin cuidado. Pero si era verdad lo que había dicho Rinoa y habían sido ellos los que habían hecho daño a Squall... entonces si que estaría dispuesta a incluso sacar todas sus identidades a la luz y darles caza, uno por uno.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto. Era tarde, muy tarde. Zell iba a ir al despacho a primera hora de la mañana para poder ayudarle con la investigación. Cerró el despacho con llave y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

**· · · **

Su respiración era suave. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía especificar que, pero había oído algo, de eso estaba segura.

Decidió no darle importancia y volver a dormir, pero volvió a escuchar ese mismo ruido. Era como un... ¿golpe?

Se levanto de cama y caminó por el pasillo. Llegó enfrente de la habitación de Seifer, que se abrió al pasar por delante de la puerta.

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó

Rinoa asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Eleone. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y entraron dentro. Eleone estaba en cama, dormida.

Un nuevo golpe, aun más fuerte, sonó desde fuera de la habitación. Eleone se despertó y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? –preguntó

-Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. –dijo Seifer.

Los tres salieron al pasillo. Si no había sido en ninguna de sus tres habitaciones, quedaba claro de la de quien venia.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Shail. Rinoa giró suavemente el pomo de la puerta, pero esta se paró a mitad de su recorrido. Lo intentó nuevamente pero le fue imposible abrirla, debería de estar cerrada por dentro.

Golpeó con el puño la puerta y le llamo por su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Seifer se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla también, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Rinoa apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, en busca de escuchar algún sonido. Escuchó unos murmullos, en los que era imposible reconocer alguna palabra.

De nuevo, se escuchó otro golpe.

La puerta no iba a abrirse, de eso estaba segura.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Adonde vas?! –exclamó Eleone

Salió fuera del edificio e intentó no resbalar, ya que estaba lloviendo y la superficie no tenia mucho agarre.

Seifer y Eleone no tardaron en seguirla para ver que trataba de hacer.

Rinoa aprovechó que la casa estaba constriña con ladrillos y quedaba un punto de agarre entre cada uno, con los que se podía trepar por la pared. Pero al llegar mas arriba la fachada no estaba tan desgastada y resbaló, cayendo de culo contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó

Eleone entró dentro y volvió a salir unos segundos después.

-Rin... –dijo mostrando entre sus manos una pequeña daga colgando desde una resistente cadena. A Shail se le debería de haber olvidado en el salón.

Rinoa asintió, entiendo su propósito.

Cogió la daga y la lanzó hacia la ventana. Tras un par de intentos consiguió engancharlo en el marco y escalar mas fácilmente por la pared.

Llegó hasta arriba, entró dentro y desenganchó la daga.

Todo estaba oscuro. Dio unos pasos insegura por la habitación.

Después, divisó un bulto tirado en el suelo.

Corrió hacia él y lo sacudió intentando que reaccionara.

-¡Shail! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –gritó mientras intentaba darle la vuelta.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y se giró con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al encapuchado, exactamente el mismo que le atacó a ella y a Squall.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando le golpeó en la cabeza con la barra de la lanza, y cayó inconsciente al suelo al lado de Shail.

Dios... habre reescrito este capitulo unas seis veces!! Y es que ahora no se me ocurre donde ubicar la base de la organización... argh!

Bueno...tras mas o menos.. 2 meses (¿) os dejo aquí el capitulo... me ha sido muy dificil de escribir pero al final si que he podido.!!!

Porfavor, dejadme reviews y haber si se os ocurre donde puedo ubicar la base!!


	11. Reverse Rebirth

MUY IMPORTANTE

MUY IMPORTANTE!! LEEDLO ANTES DEL FIC!!:

¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso que estoy sufriendo con los Fanfictions, pero es que con los exámenes me he estado matando a estudiar (3º es demasiado difícil TT) y no he tenido tiempo para nada. (sin mencionar mi glorioso sobrecito, que nunca llegó a aparecer, los problemas problemazos que he tenido con internet, y que Deviantart me está chupando mas tiempo que cualquier otra cosa.)

**Ante todo; muchas gracias los que me apoyáis en este fic, pues sois los que me impulsáis a seguir escribiendo (ya que vamos... alguien sabe como responder a un review?? Hago click en el link que me llega al correo para leerlos, pero aun no he descubierto como responder a ellos.)**

**Y aunque esto sea un spoiler, Los que os hayáis encariñado con Shail: no me matéis. Y no, no la ha palmado, no me saquéis conclusiones precipitadas leyendo esto. **

**Y no preguntéis nada en los reviews sobre este Cáp., porque todavía no tengo muy claras las intenciones de Squall. Me seria muy fácil decir "lo hizo porque estaba aburrido", pero no quedaría muy bien, ¿verdad? **

**Bueno, ya me dejo de rollos. Arriba FF y abajo los Anti-Squarenix. (Esta fatal, tanto examen le ha quemado las neuronas)**

_**C**__apitulo 11:_

**R**everse** / R**ebirth.

_Algún día... el resentimiento y la desesperación se convertirán en fuerza._

_Algún día... esa fuerza revelará las verdades mas ocultas._

_Algún día... llegará un momento de asueto._

_Y en ese día... volveremos a reírnos de las pequeñas cosas._

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Un pequeño gruñido de dolor al recibirlo. Su cuerpo cayendo sobre el frió suelo produciendo un sonido de vacío. Mientras su mente se alejaba contemplo el cuerpo caído a su lado, y sus párpados se cerraron cuando el ultimo rastro de su conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo.

Seifer y Eleone, que estaban esperando abajo, también oyeron el golpe.

-¡Rinoa! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Contesta! –gritó Seifer desde debajo de la ventana.

Y no hubo respuesta. El rostro de Seifer se colapsó en una mueca de preocupación, que no tardó en transformarse en una mueca de angustia y desesperación. 

Eleone tragó saliva y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Pero este se sacudió su agarre de encima y entró en la casa. Eleone lo siguió.

Se lo encontró de rodillas, frente a una cajonera, rebuscando entre distintos objetos.

Eleone ladeó la cabeza y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Estoy buscando algo que me pueda servir como destornillador. –respondió a su muda pregunta.

Eleone introdujo las manos en el cajón y empezó a buscar también.

-¿Esto puede servir? –preguntó mientras abría una vieja navaja. 

Seifer asintió con la cabeza y cogió el instrumento de sus manos para subir la escalera a trompicones hasta el cuarto de puerta cerrada. Eleone no tardó en llegar y se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no procedía sonido alguno de dentro de la habitación. 

Seifer ya había empezado a destornillar la puerta de su marco, pero no le iba muy bien. Estaba muy nervioso, y eso hacía que sus manos temblasen. En resumen; iba a tardar mucho.

Eleone logró una sonrisa forzada y se la dedicó.

-Seguro que está bien. –dijo, intentando infundirle confianza. Podría haber dicho "están" en vez de "está", pero bien sabía ella que a Seifer Shail le importaba un comino, por no decir aún menos que eso.

Tardó un rato, y los ojos impacientes de Eleone clavados en sus manos mientras trabajaban no ayudaron mucho pero finalmente consiguió retirar el último tornillo.

Y al retirar la puerta se encontraron una habitación hecha un caos, pero vacía. 

La pequeña lámpara al estilo _tiffany_, con sus pequeños cristales de colores formando un dibujo que lo asemejaban con una vidriera típica de las catedrales góticas, estaba en el suelo y los cristales se distintos colores que lo formaban se habían partido y esparcido a su alrededor. No había mas luz que la que entraba desde la calle a través de la ventana, cuyas cortinas se estaban moviendo al compás del viento mientras la lluvia se colaba por ella. 

Ambos dieron un paso al frente para entrar en la lúgubre habitación mientras sentían la amargura dar pinchazos en la boca de sus estómagos. 

**···**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, a fin de conseguir una visión algo mas nítida de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Palpó el suelo, frío y de piedra por lo que pudo adivinar gracias a su tacto, mientras apoyaba la mano en él para incorporarse un poco.

Echó un vistazo alrededor con la vista no del todo clara aun.

Seguían el mismo modelo pétreo del suelo las paredes de la estancia –que adivinaba que debía de tratarse de una especia de celda– con una pequeña ventana en una de ellas por la que entraba le fría luz de la luna. 

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde sentía pinchazos de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva mientras se palpaba la cabeza en busca de alguna herida.

Por suerte, no la encontró.

Volvió a abrir los ojos mientras suspiraba aliviada, solo un poco a decir verdad, y echó un nuevo vistazo alrededor.

-¿...Shail? –preguntó, con algo de miedo. La ultima vez que lo había visto estaba tumbado en el suelo, inerte, y no supo si estaba muerto o simplemente inconsciente.

Desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseó que fuera la segunda opción.

-¿...Sí? –tardó algo en responder, pero provocó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Rinoa. 

Miró alrededor, a fin de encontrarle. La luz que entraba por la ventana solo alumbraba una parte de aquella celda.

-¿Dónde estás? –inquirió. 

-Aquí. –dijo. 

Rinoa vio una silueta moverse en la oscuridad y adivinó que sería él. Estaba sentado, apoyado contra la pared donde no llegaba la luz de la minúscula ventana. 

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto ella, y su entrecejo se arrugó con preocupación. 

-Bien... ¿Y tú? 

-Magullada pero entera –suspiró.

-Me alegro. –contestó y esbozo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en la semioscuridad. 

Dereepente, Rinoa se acordó de algo. Introdujo su mano en su húmedo y frío bolsillo –qué se encontraba en ese estado debido a que había salido a intentar escalar la fachada de la casa mientras llovía a cántaros.– y sacó aquel pequeño artefacto de aspecto cristalino unido a una cadena que le había ayudado a llegar hasta la ventana.

-Esto es tuyo... –dijo mientras lanzó el objeto a la oscuridad. Escuchó como este golpeaba el suelo de piedra.

-Magnífica puntería. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Bueno, no es mi culpa que no quieras mover el culo hasta aquí a cogerlo tu mismo...! –empezó, pero se cayó; no quería comenzar una pelea. Era obvio que los nervios de saber que estaba atrapada y la angustia de no tener la certeza de poder salir de allí con vida esta empezando a causar estragos y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse dominar por ellos. Además, la tarea de meterse con Shail había sido de Seifer desde que llegó y no estaba de humor como para arrebatársela.

Shail no le dio mucha importancia a su grosero comentario, ya que la comprendía al también estar con los nervios un poco alterados y, además, le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque era demasiado testarudo como para llegar a admitirlo.

Rinoa se levantó y, poniéndose de puntillas, echó un vistazo fuera de la diminuta ventana. Miró hacia abajo y vio el mar chocándose violentamente contra el edificio. Pero eso estaba muy, muy lejos de aquella ventana. A tanteo le echó unos sesenta metros de altura a la que se encontraban, pero probablemente podría haber sido más. Shail se incorporó y camino hacia ella, frotándose la mejilla bajo la capucha.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

-Buscar una forma de salir de aquí. –suspiró y se volvió para mirarle. -¿...qué te pasa? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Tu mejilla –dijo, dando un paso hacia delante.

-Ah... me duele un poco. –respondió, frotándola con más insistencia.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo...? –dijo levantando la mano hacia su rostro, pero paró al ver el gesto que torcieron sus labios, de una rotunda desaprobación. Esperó que Shail dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. 

-Lo siento... –dijo bajando nuevamente la mano.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana, estudiando con detenimiento el paisaje nocturno.

La luz de luna casi llena bañaba su rostro y unas pocas estrellas brillaban en el cielo junto al gran astro blanquecino. 

Shail dio un par de pasos hacia ella y suspiró.

-...Puedes. –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Rinoa se dio la vuelta y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Perdona? –dijo, pensando que lo había oído mal.

-Puedes –repitió- Ya me da igual... Total, dudo mucho que salgamos de esta con vida... –dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando parecer que no le importaba, cuando realmente ya estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

Y se hizo el silencio, largo e incómodo.

Rinoa camino hasta situarse enfrente de él y tragó saliva. Sus manos se alzaron temblorosas hacia su rostro, y en las décimas de segundo que tardó en hacer ese gesto se le plantearon miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué se había estando negando a hacerlo con anterioridad? ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Qué aspecto podría haber tenido antes de contagiarse? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? ¿Verdes, azules, castaños? ¿También habría cambiado el color de sus ojos respecto al que tenía antes de que lo conociera?

Finalmente, las palmas de sus manos descansaron sobre sus mejillas, y todas las preguntas se desvanecieron, dejándole la mente vacía, y no supo que hacer.

Shail alzó sus manos hacía su cabeza y las puntas de sus dedos atraparon el material de su capucha. Una triste y melancólica sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Y aquella tela que le cubría el rostro empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás. 

Aquel movimiento, que en realidad fue muy rápido, a Rinoa le pareció una eternidad. Observó como algunos de los mechones de su pelo plateado caían sobre sus párpados cerrados que se abrieron para mostrar unos ojos de color azul cian, un azul electrizante y profundo, que se clavaron en los suyos, un poco asustados por la mirada incrédula que los observaba. 

Y a Rinoa le dio miedo lo que sintió... ¿Añoranza? ¿Cómo era posible de sentir añoranza? ¿Acaso ese rostro le era familiar? Sí, sí que lo era. 

Deslizó la punta de sus dedos sobre su mejilla izquierda. Estaba enrojecida y el centro ya empezaba a adquirir un color morado. Pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de seguir observándola durante mucho mas y volvió a analizar su rostro con perpetua curiosidad. 

Rostro de piel pálida, facciones suaves y no demasiado marcadas, mentón no muy pronunciado, labios mas bien finos y una nariz no muy especialmente grande, ni tampoco muy pequeña, sino acorde con la cara a la que pertenecía.

Debajo se sus ojos había marcada una fina línea amoratada que mostraba claramente el cansancio de estos. Sus cejas también habían adquirido el color de su pelo, pero sus pestañas seguían siendo negras, como el de la mayoría de personas, exceptuando a un pequeños número de rubios que también tenían las pestañas del mismo color.

Su mirada continuó subiendo hasta su frente, pareciéndole más familiar aquel rostro por momentos. Los ojos se le iban humedeciendo poco a poco mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente desde su mejilla hasta su frente. Retiró con sumos cuidado los mechones de pelo plateados de ella con la punta de sus dedos, tragando saliva temiendo a lo que se encontraría debajo. Una cicatriz diagonal cruzaba el entrecejo de aquel rostro de facciones tan perfectas y familiares para ella.

Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en la curva que su cuello y su hombro, exhalando un suspiro en un intento de no sollozar. 

-Lo siento... –dijo él, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para apoyarla contra la suya. 

Aquella voz aterciopelada y dulce como la miel que ella recodaba se había vuelto más ronca, pero en el fondo seguía sonando igual.

Bueno, 5 páginas! Mi record personal de páginas por capítulo... aunque bueno... si hiciese la letra mas grande seguro que me ocuparía mas... jujuju...

**Ah, y última cosa, no me atosiguéis con lo de que he tardado mucho en publicar, que creo que ya me siento demasiado culplable con respecto a eso -/-U **


End file.
